


(Not so) wrong number

by atoricrash, bigleosis



Series: Oneshots [37]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amputee Bucky Barnes, Artist Steve, BAMF Sam, BI STEVE, Cap Steve, Clint Is a Good Bro, Dodger - Freeform, Drunk Steve, Drunk Texting, F/M, Gay Bucky, M/M, PTSD, PWP, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Sexy Times, Steve has a dog, Steve's not a Virgin, Stucky - Freeform, Teacher Steve, Winter Soldier Bucky, meet cute, ptsd bucky, sam is a good bro, steve is a drama queen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: //Hey, bietest du auch Wichsanweisungen an?//Steve starrte auf sein Handy. Blinzelte einmal, blinzelte ein zweites Mal.Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein bester Freund ihm so etwas schreiben würde. Vor allem, wenn er gerade neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, Dodger über seinem Schoß liegend, und sie sich zusammen die neue Episode 'To all the boys I loved' ansahen.





	(Not so) wrong number

Cover by atoricrash <3

**(Not so) wrong number**

_//Hey, bietest du auch Wichsanweisungen an?//_

Steve starrte auf sein Handy. Blinzelte einmal, blinzelte ein zweites Mal.  
Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass Sam sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein bester Freund ihm so etwas schreiben würde. Vor allem, wenn er gerade neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, Dodger über seinem Schoß liegend, und sie sich zusammen die neue Episode 'To all the boys I loved' ansahen.

Steve las sich die Nachricht erneut durch und betrachtete das WhatsApp Profilbild des Absenders. Der Kerl sah nicht schlecht aus. Er hatte dunkle, kurze Haare, seine Stirn lag in Falten und er starrte mit nachdenklichem Blick auf irgendetwas in der Ferne. Er war schon ein wenig (absolut) Steves Typ, mit dem markanten Kinn und den (vermutlich) dunklen Augen.  
Steve drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig in Sams Richtung, welcher gebannt auf den Fernseher starrte und die neue Folge in sich aufsaugte. Er hatte sich in den letzten zehn Minuten nicht bewegt, abgesehen von seiner Hand, welche automatisch immer wieder über Dodgers Fell glitt. Und sie waren die letzten zwei Stunden nicht einmal getrennt gewesen.

„Sam?“ fragte Steve ruhig. Sein bester Freund drehte seinen Kopf und sah ihn an. „Sam, hast du wieder ein Dating-Profil für mich erstellt?“

Ja, Steve war seit gut eineinhalb Jahren Single. Doch es war seine freie Entscheidung. Und er hatte auch ein paar heiße Affären gehabt. Aber er war im Moment nicht auf der Suche nach etwas Festem und er wollte im Moment eigentlich auch keine weitere Affäre. Er musste sich auf seine Arbeit und seine Kunst konzentrieren.  
Und da störten diese Dinge nur.

Sam sah ihn an, als ob ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen war. „Wa … Steve?! Warum sollte ich das tun? Du hast deine Meinung über Tinder, Grindr und ähnliches beim letzten Mal ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck gebracht. Ich respektiere deine Einstellung, Bro. Auch wenn ich sie manchmal nicht wirklich verstehe. Es existiert nur dein altes Profil.“ Sams Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Warum fragst du?“

Steve legte sein Handy zurück auf die Couchlehne. „Es ist … nur so …“

„Steven ...“

Steve hob abwehrend die Hände. „Okay, okay …“ Er hob sein Handy wieder hoch. Ihre Serie war für den Moment vergessen und Steve drückte auf Pause. „Ich hab vorhin so ne ganz ganz seltsame Nachricht bekommen, von nem Typen den ich nicht kenne … und dann dachte ich, du hättest mir wieder ein Profil erstellt …“

Er entsperrte den Bildschirm und reichte sein Handy an Sam, welcher ihn noch immer mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anschaute. Er musste seine Hand aus Dodgers Fell lösen, welcher das mit einem unzufriedenen Schnauben quittierte und seinen Kopf in Sams Richtung hob, ihn fordernd ansah. Sam las die Nachricht einmal, dann besah er sich das Profilbild, ehe er die Nachricht noch einmal las.

„Wichsanweisungen? Bro … die Leute werden auch immer dreister,“ bemerkte Sam. „Aber Steve, mal ehrlich, der Kerl wäre genau dein Typ. Und wenn du meine freundschaftliche Meinung wissen willst, dann versuch dein Glück mit ihm doch mal.“

Steve sah Sam zweifelnd an. „Echt jetzt? Ich soll mich bei ihm melden. Sam, dass ist creepy as fuck!“

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hast du zu verlieren? Du musst dich ja nicht gleich mit ihm treffen. Und ein wenig Sexting … Komm schon Steve …“ Sam wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. „Du willst es doch auch!“

Steve riss Sam sein Handy aus der Hand und legte es zurück auf die Lehne der Couch, ehe er seine Arme verschränkte, sich wieder dem TV zuwandte und Play drückte.  
Sein bester Freund lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf, den er wusste genau, dass er einen wunden Punkt bei Steve getroffen hatte. Denn egal was er behauptete, Sam kannte ihn besser. Kannte sein Innerstes. Und zu einem Hottie wie Mr. Creep hätte Steve nie 'Nein' gesagt. Dodger bellte leise, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Sam zurückbekommen, welcher seiner Pflicht als oberster Krauler sofort wieder nachkam, jetzt da er wieder eine Hand frei hatte.

Schmollend saß Steve nun neben Sam auf der Couch und sein Blick wanderte immer wieder zu seinem Handy.   
Sollte er ihm antworten? Hatte Mr. Creep tatsächlich ihn gemeint, oder hatte er sich einfach nur vertippt? Was wollte er überhaupt für Wichsanweisungen haben?   
Wollte er Bilder? Steve würde mit Sicherheit mehr Bilder von ihm haben wollen, denn er war wirklich heiß!!  
Wollte er, das Steve ihm sagte, was er tun sollte? Urhg – nein … das ging definitiv zu weit! Er hatte darüber im Internet gelesen und ... das … großer Gott nein. Steve schauerte bei dem Gedanken sichtbar und Sam lachte erneut laut.

„Er ist in deinem Kopf oder?“

Steve ließ seinen Kopf mit einem Seufzen sinken und nickte. „Ja … ich mein, du hast das Foto gesehen oder?“

„Jepp,“ wobei Sam das 'p' ploppen ließ. „Und ich verstehe nicht, warum du ihm noch nicht geantwortet hast.“

„Ich find es immer noch seltsam, Sam. Außerdem, was soll ich ihm schreiben?“

Sam hob seine Hand und Steve überlegte nicht lang, ehe er ihm sein Handy erneut in die Hand legte. Er rutschte ein wenig näher an Sam, hob Dodger von seinem Platz und lehnte sich an Sam, während sein bester Freund WhatsApp öffnete und die Nachricht erneut aufrief. Dodger platzierte er neben sich und der Hund leckte über seine Hand, ehe er vom Sofa sprang und in die Küche trottete. Das war ihm wohl zu viel Bewegung auf einmal.  
Sam speicherte die Nummer erst einmal in Steves Kontakten unter 'Mr. C', ehe er eine Antwort tippte.

_Stevie //Ziemlich direkt. Das mag ich! Aber sei mir bitte nicht böse … ich teile nicht sofort mit jedem meine Fantasien. Dafür müssten wir uns erst ein wenig kennenlernen, Darling.//_

Steve nickte, als Sam sie ihm zeigte. Sie war unverfänglich, ließ aber alles offen. Sam las noch einmal darüber, ehe er den kleinen Pfeil betätigte, um die Nachricht abzuschicken. Vermutlich würde er sich ja eh nicht melden, wenn er seinen Fehler bemerkte.  
Doch Sam hatte das Handy noch nicht einmal weggelegt, als es in seiner Hand vibrierte.

„Willst du alleine lesen?“

Steve schüttelte den Kopf. „Für den Moment hängst du da mit drin, Wilson.“

Sam schmunzelte und entsperrte Steves Handy. Ja, er hatte die Befugnis dafür. Er war schließlich Steves bester Freund. Und wenn er es im Notfall einmal brauchte, so konnte er zumindest damit telefonieren. Sam hatte sein Vertrauen in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht einmal missbraucht, also warum sollte er es jetzt tun? Außerdem hatte er keine Geheimnisse vor ihm.

_Mr. C //Aww, Doll. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht von dir erwartet. Erst mit Bildern in deinem Profil necken und dann sowas. Das verletzt mich!//_

Steve und Sam rollten vermutlich gleichzeitig mit den Augen. „Es verletzt ihn,“ ätzte Sam. „Großes Ego, ganz großes Ego!“

Steve lachte. Er nahm Sam das Handy ab und begann zu tippen.

_Stevie //*sorry, not sorry* Dieses Profil, das du da vermutlich gefunden hast, nutz ich schon lange nicht mehr. Also hab ich dich damit auch nicht geneckt … und wenn du dich davon schon verletzen lässt … dann weiß ich nicht, ob du mein Mann bist.//_

„Dein Mann?“ hakte Sam nach und Steve zuckte die Schultern.

„Necken ...“ antwortete er einfach, während sein Handy schon wieder vibrierte und ein freches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Außerdem scheint es doch zu funktionieren.“

_Mr. C //Hmm … ich mag den Klang von 'mein Mann'. Warum verrätst du mir nicht, was ich tun muss, damit ich zu 'deinem Mann' werde, hmm Doll?//_

Steve sah zu Sam. „Wir haben damals das Grindr-Profil nicht gelöscht oder?“

Sam überlegte kurz, ehe er nickte. „Ich denke ja. Wir, ergo du, hast es nicht für nötig gehalten. Allerdings hat es dir den heißen Flirt mit Pegs eingebracht.“

Steve dachte gern an die Zeit mit Peggy zurück. Ihre Affäre war kurz, heiß und intensiv gewesen, während sie in New York gewesen war. Sie war ein perfektes Match gewesen. Doch sie war nach einem halben Jahr wieder nach London gegangen und sie hatten sich im freundschaftlichen getrennt. Sie schrieben sich sogar heute noch ab und an. Und Steve würde zu einem Treffen nicht nein sagen, wenn sie mal wieder in New York war.

„Du hattest damals dieses Vamp-Profilbild. Pony im Gesicht, Lidstrich, rote Lippen … sexy,“ sinnierte Sam. „Der Look stand dir.“

Steve nickte. Er hatte es gemocht, seine Spuren auf seinen Partner/-innen zu hinterlassen. „Denkst du, dass er deswegen auf mich anspringt? Ich hab das seit Jahren nicht mehr getragen.“

„Was eine absolute Schande ist, wenn du mich fragst. Und das sag ich dir als dein bester Freund! Und Nat sieht das ähnlich. Der Mann von ihrem Bestie würde dich gern in so einem Aufzug shooten. Die Ladies würden durchdrehen!“

„Ich weiß nicht Sam ...“ antwortete Steve. „Ich bin nicht mehr dieser Typ ...“

„Das Vibrieren deines Handys erzählt eine andere Geschichte, Stevie ...“ neckte Sam, da er erneut eine Nachricht bekam.

_Mr. C //Ignorier mich nicht … bitte! Ich würde gern von deinen Fantasien hören … Gott, ich hab bereits Fantasien …//_

Steve drehte sich zu Sam und er sah dabei vermutlich aus, wie eine Katze, die gerade die Sahne entdeckt hatte.

„Mach ihn zu deinem Sklaven, Stevie!“ grinste Sam.

_Stevie //Tz tz tz … so unanständig. Und dabei kennen wir uns immer noch nicht richtig. Wie wäre es, wenn du mir sagst du wie du heißt? Hmm, Mr. Creep, das wäre doch fair oder? Wo du schon weißt wie ich heiße und wie ich aussehe … Sei ein guter Junge.//_

_Mr. C //Gott, du bist nicht von dieser Welt … Hi Stevie, ich bin James.//_

**=*=**

Steve ließ James noch eine Weile zappeln, während er sich mit Sam 'To all the boys I loved' fertig ansah.  
Es war ein gutes Gefühl, eine solche Macht über jemanden zu haben. Und James war, zumindest auf den ersten Eindruck hin, ziemlich willig das zu tun, was Steve von ihm wollte. Und er hatte noch ein bisschen Zeit, sich dafür etwas zu überlegen.

Als die Folge zu Ende war, drehte sich Sam zu ihm. „Willst du ihn noch länger warten lassen?“

Steve lachte. „Warum bist du so scharf darauf, dass ich mit ihm schreibe, huh?“

„Ach Steven,“ seufzte Sam. „Im Moment trägt es zu meiner allgemeinen Erheiterung bei. Mein Leben hat keinen Sinn, solange die Liebe meines Lebens in Washington in einer Konferenz sitzt.“

Steve klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sie kommt doch morgen zurück.“

„Dennoch bin ich ein geknickter Mann, Steven. Und dein Liebesleben ist das Einzige, dass mein Leben im Moment lebenswert macht.“

Steve konnte sich ein lautes Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Du meinst mein nicht vorhandenes Liebesleben?“

„Wer weiß Steve, wer weiß was da noch passiert zwischen dir und … James? Jetzt schreib ihm verdammt nochmal!!“

Steve lachte noch immer, doch er nahm Pflichtbewusst sein Handy in die Hand und begann zu tippen.

_Stevie //Hallo James, schön dich kennen zu lernen.//_

Nachdem er die Nachricht gesendet hatte, ging er in seine Kontakte und änderte den Namen von Mr. C auf James. Es war doch angenehmer diesen Namen zu lesen.

_James //Es freut mich auch, dich kennen zu lernen, Sweetheart. Da du ja jetzt meinen Namen weißt, wie wär es, wenn du mir von deinen Fantasien erzählst? Oder ist das noch immer nicht genug für dich?//_

„Niemals genug,“ antwortete Steve mit einem Grinsen und Sam lachte.

_Stevie //Du hast ein hübsches Gesicht James, aber gibt es noch andere Attribute, bei denen sich ein Blick lohnen würde?//_

_James //Awww erwischt. Was würdest du denn gerne sehen? Irgendetwas bestimmtes?//_

_Stevie //Wie wärs, wenn du mir einen hübschen Full-Body-Shot schickst und ich danach entscheide ob du meine Zeit überhaupt wert bist.//_

Sam pfiff leise. „Alter Schwede, Rogers … so fordernd kenn ich dich ja gar nicht.“

Steve drehte sich mit einem Grinsen zu Sam. „Auch ich hab meine dunklen Geheimnisse, Sam.“

„Offensichtlich,“ antwortete Sam, während das Handy in Steves Hand schon wieder vibrierte.

_James //Tz tz Stevie … das ist nicht fair. Du kennst mein Gesicht bereits und alles was ich bis jetzt bekommen hab, war das kleine Bild in deinem Profil und dieses Schild, das du hier benutzt. Aber ich werde mal nicht so sein und dir ein wenig mehr von mir selbst zeigen.//_

Sam pfiff leise, als Steve das Foto öffnete. Es zeigte einen Oberkörper, mit trainierten Brust- und Bauchmuskeln. Das Gesicht war nicht zu sehen, doch das war in dem Fall fürs erste auch nicht nötig. Der Kerl war gut trainiert.

„Hmm … er scheint nicht nur ein hübsches Gesicht zu haben, was?“

Steve nickte. „Aber um mit ihm meine Fantasien zu teilen, ist das bei Weitem noch nicht genug.“

_Stevie //Ich denke du solltest ziemlich nett zu mir sein, wenn ich meine Fantasien mit dir teilen soll. Also brauch ich auch etwas, mit dem ich arbeiten kann. Also sei lieber ein guter Junge für mich.//_

_James //Du brauchst also was für deine Fantasien, huh? Ist das gut genug für dich Stevie? Bin ich jetzt ein guter Junge?  
Du bist ein ganz schöner Quälgeist.//_

„HEILIGE SCHEISSE!!“ entfuhr es Sam, als sie sich das Bild ansahen. Auch Steve brachte nur ein einfaches „U-huh“ heraus.  
Es war eine Ganzkörperaufnahme von ihm und gehörte wohl zum ersten Bild, nur an der linken Seite schien es ein wenig seltsam abgeschnitten zu sein.   
James hatte zerwuschelte braune Haare, einen Schmollmund, ein markantes Gesicht und er war komplett durchtrainiert. Er hatte einen Sixpack und die Jeans auf seinen Hüften hing gefährlich weit unten.

„Also … Steve … ich will dich hier jetzt nicht unter Druck setzen … aber …“

„Ja … ja ich weiß!“

„Du musst ihn belohnen!“

Steve rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, ja Mama ...“  
Steve fügte ein nicht ganz so neues Foto von sich ein. Sam hatte es in der Uni gemacht. Er trug ein gestreiftes Shirt mit einem blauen Hoodie darüber. Seine Haare waren nach hinten gegelt und er sah ziemlich ernst drein. Aber es war eines der wenigen Fotos, auf denen er sich selbst gutaussehend fand.

_Stevie //Sorry, aber ich habe eine strikte Regel: keine nackte Haut beim ersten Gespräch.//_

Sam prustete, als er Steves Text las. „Ja genau … als ob … Ich erinner dich nur an das erste Treffen mit … wie war sein Name? Thor? Da gab es beim ersten Treffen extrem viel nackte Haut!“

Steve stöhnte. „Du wirst mich das nie vergessen lassen oder?“

Er hatte Thor damals in einem Club kennengelernt und sie hatten sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Die Chemie zwischen ihnen hatte gestimmt. Und Steve hatte ihn mit zu sich nach Hause genommen.   
Damals hatte er sich noch eine Wohnung mit Sam geteilt. Und Steve hatte gedacht, dass sein bester Freund nicht zu Hause war. Leider hatte Sam sie dann überrascht, als sie gerade im Wohnzimmer zu Gange waren … und er ließ Steve das nicht vergessen. Nicht einmal nach fünf Jahren!

_James //Verdammt Stevie … schau dich an! Selbst komplett angezogen bist du verdammt heiß! Und … schon wieder nicht fair. Ich würd gern die Haut unter dem Shirt sehen. Vermutlich bist du auch verdammt durchtrainiert, huh? Und du hast sehr hübsche Augen, Doll. Hast du den Bart noch immer?//_

_Stevie //Du bist ganz schön fordernd, nicht wahr? Der Bart gehört zum Look, Babe. Stell dir nur das gute kratzige Gefühl vor, das er hinterlassen würde.//_

_James //Wärst du das nicht, wenn du an meiner Stelle wärst? Du bringst mich noch um Stevie! Mich so zu reizen. Gib mir mehr! Nur einen kleinen Blick unter den Stoff?? Bitte Stevie, bitte bitte bitte!!//_

_Stevie //Gute Nacht James, ich wünsch dir schöne Träume und vielleicht hören wir uns ja morgen.//_

_James //Q_Q … Gute Nacht Hübscher. Ich wünsch dir ebenfalls süße Träume//_

Sam sah Steve mit einem fragenden Blick an, als er den Bildschirm des Handys mit einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen ausmachte. Es war nett, wie sehr James bereits jetzt darum bettelte, mehr von ihm zu sehen.   
Und wenn er wirklich ehrlich war mit sich selbst, dann Ja er hatte es vermisst, begehrt zu werden. Was aber noch immer nicht bedeutete, dass er seine ganzen Überzeugungen über Bord warf und sich sofort auf den Anderen einließ.

„Sam … ich würde James morgen früh gern mit einem netten Foto überraschen ...“

„U-huh … und du sagst mir das jetzt, weil?“

„Du mir noch helfen musst, eben dieses Foto zu machen ...“

Sam nickte und sah Steve mit zweifelnden Blick an. „Worauf hab ich mich da nur eingelassen?“

Etwa eine Stunde später hatten sie ein perfektes Foto. Sie hatten sich von James' ersten Ganzkörperbild inspirieren lassen. Steve trug eine ausgewaschene Jeans, welche ziemlich tief auf seinen Hüften hing. Er war oben ohne, sodass man seine Muskeln und ein paar seiner Tattoos erkennen konnte. Über seine Schulter hatte er lässig eine Jacke geworfen.  
Sam hatte das Bild so bearbeitet, dass man Steves Gesicht nicht ganz sehen konnte, nur seine Kinnpartie und seine Lippen.

„Er wird durchdrehen,“ meinte Sam zufrieden. „Und ich möchte an dieser Stelle den Wunsch äußern, dass ich dich nie NIE mehr in meinem Leben so ablichten muss!“

Steve lachte, als er sich sein Shirt wieder überzog. „Wenn er nicht durchdreht haben wir gewaltig was falsch gemacht. Und … das kann ich dir nicht versprechen!“

Sam seufzte. „Was hab ich nur verbrochen ...“

**=*=**

Am nächsten Morgen schrieb Steve James, als er an seiner Küchenzeile saß und frühstückte.

_Stevie //Guten Morgen, mach mich gerade für die Arbeit fertig und musste an dich denken, Darling.//_

Er musste ja noch nicht wissen, dass er die meiste Zeit an der Uni war oder von zu Hause aus arbeitete.

_James //Großer Gott, bin ich tot? Ist das echt? Bin ich im Himmel?  
So würd ich gern öfter aufgeweckt werden!! Die Dinge die ich mit dir anstellen will Stevie … //_

Auf Steves Gesicht breitete sich ein breites Grinsen aus.

_Stevie //Die Dinge die ich dich machen lassen würde, wenn du ein braver Junge für mich bist//_

_James //Ärgerst du mich wieder oder wirst du mir endlich von diesen Fantasien erzählen, die du da erwähnt hast?//_

_Stevie //Dich zu ärgern ist meine oberste Priorität. Bist du noch zu Hause und machst dich für die Arbeit fertig?//_

_James //Oh, ich bin deine Nummer eins. Das schmeichelt mir._  
Ich werd heute zu Hause bleiben, pass auf meine Patenkinder auf. Ich liebe sie, aber sie sind ganz schön anstrengend.   
Und ich würd gern mit deinen Brustmuskeln spielen. Denk die passen gut in meine Hand.// 

_Stevie //Klingt nach nem spaßigen Tag.  
Und das ist alles, woran du denkst? Meine Brustmuskeln? Nicht wie ich meine Lippen über deine Ohren wandern lassen könnte, Küsse hinterlassend und in deine empfindliche Haut beißen würde, ehe ich sanft in dein Ohrläppchen beiße. Und du dürftest dabei keinen Mucks machen.//_

_James //Es ist die Hölle Steve … die blanke Hölle!  
Und nein, nicht nur deine Brustmuskeln, ich mag es nur meine Hände zu benutzen. Und meine Zunge … Leere Versprechen, aber ich mag die Andeutung dahinter. Nur schade, dass ich nicht laut sein darf, ich mag es laut zu sein.//_

_Stevie //Vielleicht wenn du besonders brav bist und das tust, was ich dir sage, darfst du meinen Namen stöhnen.//_

_James //Dann sag mir, pretty boy, was ich für dich tun kann.//_

Steve starrte verwirrt auf sein Handy, als eine Reihe Emojis folgte … ein T-Rex, ein Langhals, ein Einhorn und eine Raupe …  
War das so ein neumodischer Scherz? Irgendeine Anspielung, von der noch nichts gehört hatte und deswegen nicht verstand?

_Stevie //Ich hab heute während der Dusche an dich gedacht. Wie gut du auf deinen Knien vor mir aussehen würdest. Nicht erlaubt, mich zu berühren oder anzufassen, nur zuzusehen, wie ich mich langsam selbst zum Höhepunkt bringe.//_

_James //Entschuldige Stevie, aber die Zwillinge wollten dir ihre Lieblingstiere zeigen.//_

Steve hatte gerade von seinem Kaffee trinken wollen und spuckte ihn jetzt über den halben Tisch!  
Wie bitte was?!?!

_Stevie //Oh scheiße ich hoffe die Zwillinge können nicht lesen …_  
Fuck ich hab ein böses Wort in Gegenwart von Kindern benutzt!   
Uuuuund schon wieder!!// 

Steve wäre vor Scham am Liebsten im Boden versunken. Das war so peinlich!

_James //Lass mich das mit den Kindern schnell klären: können nicht lesen, haben die Bilder nicht gesehen, alles gut. Sie sind drei Jahre alt. Ich werd vielleicht mal nen schlechten Einfluss auf sie haben, aber jetzt noch nicht!//_

Steve atmete tief durch. Ein Glück, waren sie doch noch so klein.

_Stevie //Danke, jetzt fühl ich mich besser. Nur zur Sicherheit, ein normales Bild.//_

Steve öffnete den Selfiemode seines Handys und machte schnell ein Foto von sich. Er trug ein blaues Henleyshirt, von dem er wusste, dass es seine Augen betonte. Er musste dann noch an die Uni, weswegen er auch einigermaßen präsentabel aussah.

_James //Freut mich, dass ich helfen konnte …_  
Aber das machts für mich grad nicht wirklich leichter, weißt du. Es ist mir nicht gestattet nen Ständer zu bekommen vor den Kindern … Was grad ziemlich unmöglich scheint!  
Und ich würde das für dich tun Stevie … ich würd für dich auf die Knie gehen und ein guter Junge sein. Würd dich nicht anfassen, bis du es mir erlauben würdest … und dann würde ich jeden Zentimeter deiner Haut küssen, würde deinen Körper anbeten und würd dich erneut kommen lassen … so hart und nur mit meinen Lippen. Ich will die ganzen süßen Laute hören, die du machen kannst// 

Steve überlegte noch kurz, ehe er die nächsten Nachricht schickte. Er wollte den Kindern noch seine liebsten Emojis zeigen, wenn sie schon ihre Lieblingstiere mit ihm teilten.  
Er schickte einen Hund, den blauäugien Sternsmiley, einen Kürbis und die Pride-Flagge.

_Stevie //Das sind meine liebsten Emojis//_

_James //Pietro mag das Hündchen … erinnert ihn an ihren zu Hause. Wanda liebt den Kürbis und, ich zitiere, die 'lustig-farbige Flagge'//_

_Stevie //Ich würd dich übrigens nicht so leicht davon kommen lassen, Darling. Ich würde dir nen Plug verpassen, dich in knappe Unterwäsche stecken, die du unter einem hübschen Anzug tragen würdest und dann würde ich dich zum Abendessen ausführen. Nur um dich dabei zu beobachten, wie du dich windest.  
Du wärst so ein guter Junge und es alles über dich ergehen lassen, da bin ich mir sicher.//_

_James //Natürlich würdest du das nicht tun. Muss zugeben, dass ich kein großer Fan von Plugs bin, aber für dich würd ich's wieder ausprobieren.  
Und warum überhaupt Unterwäsche tragen, huh? So könntest du mich viel schneller da haben, wo du wolltest, mir nur die Hose vom Leib reißen und ich wäre Wachs in deinen Händen vor Verlangen, ich würde dich anflehen mich endlich zu nehmen, mich zu deinem Besitz zu machen, Stevie.//_

_Stevie //Ich wette dein Hintern sieht unglaublich aus in Anzughosen und du wärst so bereit für meinen harten Schwanz.  
Ich hasse es, dich jetzt allein zu lassen, aber die Arbeit ruft und es ist schwer sich mit nem Ständer zu konzentrieren.//_

Es fiel Steve tatsächlich nicht leicht, WhatsApp zu schließen. Aber er musste an die Uni. Seine Studenten würden mit Sicherheit nicht all zu lange auf ihn warten …

**=*=**

Steve ignorierte die Nachricht von James tatsächlich, bis er wieder zu Hause war. Dort kümmerte er sich erst einmal um Dodger, fütterte ihn und kuschelte mit ihm am Boden. Er würde sich später noch mit Sam treffen, auf ein Spiel und mit Dodger laufen gehen.  
Aber er hatte sich jetzt lange genug gequält und öffnete James' Nachricht. Er hatte ihm ein Foto von sich im Anzug geschickt und Steves Knie wurden weich bei dem Anblick … Gott der Kerl war doch ein griechischer Gott!!

_James //Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich gut in schicken Hosen aussehe und ich will, dass du es mir hart gibst … ich will dich für mindestens zwei Tage danach noch spüren können.  
Wem sagst du das mit dem Ständer … ich muss jetzt Frühstück für die Zwillinge machen und mit ihnen spielen. Hoffe heut Abend wieder von dir zu hören, Doll.//_

Dodger lag auf dem Sofa, während Steve sich davor auf den Boden sinken ließ. Er kraulte den Hund unterm Kinn, welcher genießend die Augen schloss.

_Stevie //Verdammte scheiße … du siehst echt gut darin aus!  
James, ich muss dir jetzt die Liebe meines Lebens vorstellen//_

Er machte ein Foto von Dodger, doch James war schneller mit antworten.

_James // Danke und ja, ich mag es mich ab und an mal herauszuputzen.  
Aaaaawwww Steve nein! Du brichst mit grad das Herz!_

Steve grinste, als er das Foto von Dodger in den Chat einfügte und es an James schickte.

_Stevie //Er ist süchtig nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit und erinnert mich ein wenig an dich//_

_James //Darf ich das sagen: THANK FUCK!!!!  
Und er ist wunderschön. Wie ist sein Name?//_

_Stevie //Er heißt Dodger und er ist der beste Hund der Welt!//_

_James //Darauf würd ich wetten. Und ich würd dich auch mit ihm teilen. Aber wenn ich bei dir bin, will ich all die Aufmerksamkeit//_

Steve grinste, ehe Dodger ein wenig winselte und in Richtung Tür lief. Er seufzte. Ja klar … Dodger war den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung gewesen und musste raus. Mit einem Stöhnen erhob sich Steve vom Boden. Ein wenig Bewegung würde ihm mit Sicherheit auch nicht schaden.  
Steve ging ins Schlafzimmer, um sich seine Sportsachen anzuziehen, ehe er James antwortete.

_Stevie //Werd mit ihm jetzt eine Runde laufen gehen, bis die Sonne untergeht.//_

Er nahm Dodgers Leine vom Haken bei der Tür, als sein Handy wieder vibrierte.

_James //Kann ich nachvollziehen. Muss meine Wohnung noch aufräumen, nachdem die Kinder jetzt weg sind. Und mach mir dann was zu essen, ehe ich unter die Dusche springe...  
Und dann würde ich dich gern mit ins Bett nehmen Stevie …//_

Steve grinste bei dem Gedanken. Das klang doch ziemlich verführerisch.

**=*=**

Er würde Sam umbringen. Mit bloßen Händen!!! Dieser miese miese MIESE VERRÄTER!!!  
Er hatte sich unbemerkt Steves Handy geschnappt und ein Foto von ihm oben ohne an James geschickt. Mit einer Nachricht! ER WÜRDE IHN UMBRINGEN!!!

_Stevie //Hey James, hier ist Sam, Steves bester und einziger Freund. Du kannst mir später dafür danken (Er hat nicht aufgepasst und ich dachte du würdest den Anblick sicher zu würdigen wissen)//  
Stevie //Hey, hier ist Steve und ich werde Sam dafür umbringen!!//_

Es war ein gutes Foto, ja. Aber das war zu viel. Selbst für Sam! Das … aaaaargh NEIN!

_James // NEIN NEIN NEIN BRING IHN NICHT UM!!!! Ich mag den Kerl, wenn er mich mit solchen Bildern versorgt!!!!//_

Außerdem hatte er mehr als nur einen Freund!

_Stevie //Und ich schwöre, ich hab mehr als einen Freund! Mein Sozialleben ist wirklich gut.//_

_James //Hätte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Beste Freunde tendieren dazu, sowas zu tun …  
Aber mal ehrlich Steve … was arbeitest du? So wie du aussiehst gehst du mindestens vier Mal die Woche ins Studio? Bist du ein Bodybuilder oder so?//_

Na, so trainiert war er jetzt auch wieder nicht. Aber Steve konnte ein Kompliment akzeptieren, wenn er eines bekam.

_Stevie //Oh und James, bist du ein guter Junge für mich und berührst dich nicht selbst, bis ich es dir sage? Wie wärs damit?  
Ich arbeite in nem normalen Bürojob und geh danach meist ein wenig trainieren oder geh auf den Platz mit meinen Freunden … Also nichts besonderes.//_

_James //Ich werde meine Hände bei mir behalten, wenn du mir versprichst deinen besten Freund nicht umzubringen. Ich mag den Kerl, auch wenn ich ihn noch nicht getroffen hab.//_

Steve lachte kurz auf. Wie hätte er Sam auch umbringen können. Selbst wenn er ein dummer Idiot war, er war immer noch sein bester Freund. Dodger war fertig mit Fressen und kam zu Steve aufs Sofa. Er legte seinen Kopf in Steves Schoß und er kraulte ihn hinterm Ohr, während er weiter mit James schrieb.

_Stevie //Aber was ist eigentlich mit dir? Alles was ich bis jetzt weiß ist, dass du süchtig nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit bist, du verdammt gut aussiehst, sowohl halb nackt als auch im Anzug, und das du zwei wunderbare Patenkinder hast.//_

Er ließ sich ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen sinken und Dodger gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich, als er seinen Kopf gegen Steves Bauch lehnte.

_James //Tu das nicht Stevie. Ich kenn dich zwar noch nicht wirklich gut, aber du bist schon was Besonderes.//_

In Steves Magengegend machte sich ein warmes Gefühl breit. _//Du bist ein Süßholzraspler – das gefällt mir. Gib mir mehr von dieses süßen Worten.//_

_James //Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen. War in der Army für fast zehn Jahre. War auf vier Trips nach Übersee und wurde nach dem letzten Mal ehrenhaft entlassen. War mit meiner Truppe in die Luft gejagt worden …  
Ich würde dir gern etwas sagen Steve … und es fällt mir nicht leicht, dass mit dir zu teilen … aber ich finde du solltest es wissen. Dann kannst du entscheiden ob du noch immer was mit mir zu tun haben willst, oder nicht//_

Steves Magen zog sich bei diesen Worten seltsam zusammen. _//Shit … du machst mich nervös, James.//_

_James //Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ichs dir zeige//_

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Steve ein Foto bekam. Im ersten Moment fiel ihm James' ernstes Gesicht auf und der Infusionsständer im Hintergrund. Doch dann fiel Steves Blick auf James' linke Seite und … den fehlenden Arm …  
Steves Herz zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, als er das sah. Der Mann, der seit gestern mit ihm schrieb, der ihn so sehr reizte, hatte sein Leben in Übersee für sein Land riskiert und hatte dabei einen Arm verloren.

_Stevie // Gib mir einen Moment …_  
Nein, es ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal.  
Und wenn wir schon dabei sind …// 

Er schickte James ein Foto von seinem Ohr mit dem Hörgerät. Auch er war nicht so perfekt, wie es den Anschein machte.

_Stevie //Es ist seltsam ein Foto mit ihnen im Ohr zu machen.  
Aber danke, dass du mir das erzählst. Und ich kann mir ernsthaft nicht vorstellen, wie hart es gewesen sein muss//_

_James //Nimm dir all die Zeit, die du brauchst._  
Und bist du dir sicher deswegen? Ich wäre nicht böse, wenn du das hier nicht mehr wollen würdest.  
Ja ich kenn das, mein bester Freund beschwert sich dauernd darüber. Wie ungemütlich sie sind und er hasst es, sie an lauten Plätzen zu tragen. Leider kann ich mich nicht mehr mit Zeichensprache verständigen, bisschen schwierig mit nur einem Arm.  
Ehrlich gesagt, ist es noch immer hart. Nicht den Arm zu verlieren, daran hab ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt. Aber ich kämpfe immer noch mit PTBS und ich schlafe die meisten Nächte kaum, hab Albträume und so.  
Ich arbeite zweimal die Woche im VA, um anderen dabei zu helfen, damit klar zu kommen. Ansonsten pass ich auf die Kids auf und manchmal helf ich dem Mann meines Besten bei seiner Arbeit.// 

Steve las sich James Antwort sorgfältig durch. Was musste er nur durchlebt haben, damit er so über sich dachte. Nur weil ihm ein Arm fehlte, war das doch noch lange kein Grund, jemanden fallen zu lassen. Bis jetzt war er ziemlich nett zu Steve und er hatte einen seltsamen Humor … und er war charmant. Und das war es, was für Steve zählte.  
Nicht irgendein fehlendes Körperglied.

Er sah auf Dodger runter, welcher bereits tiefschlafend auf seine Laufshorts sabberte. Es war vielleicht an der Zeit für Steve, ein Bad zu nehmen und dann in seinem Bett zu verschwinden. Er hatte morgen einen langen Tag an der Uni und musste früh raus.  
Er hob Dodgers Kopf ein wenig an und legte ihm statt seinem Bein ein Kissen unter. Dodger winselte ein wenig im Schlaf, doch machte er ansonsten keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. 'Guter Hund' dachte Steve und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.  
Er hätte einfach eine Dusche nehmen können, doch ein heißes entspannendes Bad war jetzt so viel ansprechender. Also ließ er Wasser in die Wanne laufen, während er sich auszog. Mit einem leisen Zischen ließ er sich ins Wasser sinken und merkte, wie sich seine Muskeln sofort entspannten.  
Steve hatte sein Handy natürlich mitgenommen und während er sich nun ein wenig tiefer in die Wanne sinken ließ, schrieb er James zurück.

_Stevie //Es stört mich wirklich nicht. Der fehlende Arm ist sicher kein Dämpfer für mich. Denke noch immer, dass du großartig aussiehst._  
Mit diesen kleinen Scheißern kann ich meine Brille nicht tragen und Kontaktlinsen sind echt die Hölle an langen Tagen.  
Sieht so aus, als würden wir perfekt zusammen passen, James. Es ist ehrenwert, dass du dich einschreiben hast lassen und dein Bestes gegeben hast! Ich bin stolz auf dich Darling.// 

Um James ein wenig zu belohnen machte Steve erneut ein Foto von sich, wie er in der Wanne lag. Er versuchte so entspannt wie möglich zu wirken und bedeckte mit dem Schaum die wichtigsten Dinge.

_Stevie //Es wäre schön, dich hier bei mir zu haben.//_

Er legte das Handy auf den Hocker neben der Wanne und sank noch ein wenig tiefer ins Wasser. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, dass er sich bereits nach weniger als einem Tag dermaßen von James angezogen fühlte. Aber mit seinen Worten, und Steve war sich sicher dass er sie ehrlich meinte, berührte er genau die richtigen Punkte bei ihm.  
Steve wartete noch einen kurzen Augenblick, nachdem sein Handy vibriert hatte, ehe er es wieder in die Hand nahm.

_James //Das ist gut zu hören. Und danke, ich weiß das zu schätzen._  
Oh, du trägst ne Brille? Ich bin absolut vernarrt in Brillen, weißt du. Ich stell mir dich in einem netten Outfit vor, komplett sexy, mit deiner Brille auf der Nase … hmm … das wär ein Anblick für Götter.  
Dachte damals, es wär ne kluge Idee. Jetzt denke ich, dass es die dümmste Idee war, die ich jemals hatte. Und ich habe wirklich mein Bestes gegeben. Mein linker Arm liegt dort irgendwo im Wüstensand. Und danke Steve, bedeutet mir ne Menge.  
Ich wär jetzt gern dort bei dir.// 

Steve grinste. Natürlich wäre James gern bei ihm. Warum auch nicht. Das hatte er in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden mehr als einmal zum Ausdruck gebracht. Steve wollte die Ruhe und Entspannung noch ein wenig genießen und legte sein Mobiltelefon wieder weg.  
Er döste ein wenig in der Wanne und als das Wasser zu kalt wurde, stand er auf und trocknete sich ab. Mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften machte er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dodger schlief noch immer auf dem Sofa, allerdings hatte er sich mittlerweile auf den Rücken gedreht und schnarchte leise.  
Steve kraulte ihn ein wenig am Bauch, was den Hund ein bisschen zucken ließ, doch er wachte nicht auf. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging Steve zum Kühlschrank, nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser heraus und nahm einen großen Schluck, als sein Handy erneut zum Leben erwachte. Mit einer Hand öffnete er die Nachricht und ein sanftes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.  
James hatte ihm ein Foto von sich im Bett geschickt. Er lag auf seiner rechten Seite, den Arm ausgestreckt, die Decke bis zum Hals hochgezogen und mit geschlossenen Augen. Er wirkte ruhig und Steve bewunderte den langen Bogen seines Halses. Er würde wirklich gern seine Spuren auf James' Haut hinterlassen und ihn als 'Seins' zu markieren.

_James //Bin jetzt im Bett … denke an dich, würd mich gern anfassen. Ich will deine Hände auf meinem Körper spüren Stevie … ich will sie überall haben. Will deine Lippen küssen, bis wir nicht mehr atmen können … und dann noch ein wenig länger//_

Er konnte mit Worten umgehen, dass musste man James lassen. Sie erfüllten ihren Zweck und Steve wurde ein wenig hart.

_Stevie //Fuck, du bist so hübsch und so ein guter Junge. Süße Träume, Darling.//_

Es dauerte keine Minute, bis sein Handy vibrierte.

_Nein nein nein … Stevie … das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich war so ein guter Junge, dein guter Junge … lass mich jetzt nicht hängen! Lass mich mich selbst anfassen! Bitte bitte bitte …//_

**=*=**

Als Steve am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah Dodger bereits hoffnungsvoll über den Rand des Bettes. Doch er wollte die warmen Laken noch nicht verlassen. Er griff nach seinem Handy und scrollte durch seine Nachrichten.  
Sam erzählte ihm von seinem glücklichen Wiedersehen mit Natasha und dass sie am Wochenende was mit ihm unternehmen wollten. Er würde es sich auf jeden Fall überlegen, doch noch war es ja nicht soweit. Außerdem standen in den nächsten Wochen einige Klausuren ins Haus, die er korrigieren musste … Und das war kein leichter Job und Steve hasste ihn aus der Tiefe seines Herzens.  
Anschließend blieb er bei James' Nachricht hängen.

_James //Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du mich so hast schlafen gehen lassen … komplett aufgegeilt und bereit für dich …  
Du bist eine sehr sehr böse Person, Stevie …//_

Er lachte leise. Tja … das war nunmal so, wenn man mit ihm spielen wollte.

_Stevie //Auch einen guten Morgen an dich, Darling. Ich hab das Gefühl, dass du es magst.//_

_James //Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Doll … es wär nett, mal nen Höhepunkt zu erleben.//_

Steve konnte ein lautes Lachen nicht unterdrücken und Dodger drehte sich nach ihm um.

_Stevie //Kannst du deine Hände nicht einmal für drei Tage bei dir behalten?//_

_James //Was bin ich? Ein Hermit? Ich hab nur einen gewissen Grad an Selbstbeherrschung und wenn es um Sex geht … eigentlich keinen. Ein Kerl hat Bedürfnisse Stevie … Ich habe Bedürfnisse  
Und außerdem gibt es nicht viele Kerle, die nen Krüppel ficken würden … also ist meine Hand mein bester Freund//_

_Stevie //Oh Darling, geh nicht so hart mit dir ins Gericht.  
Vielleicht ändere ich meine Meinung ja noch und geb dir was Hübsches, wenn du dafür bettelst//_

_James //Nicht meine Worte und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass mir jemand sowas sagen würde … und es stimmt ja auch … irgendwie.  
Das könnte ich glatt tun, wenn du mir sagst wofür …//_

_Steve //Du siehst es vielleicht so, andere Menschen mögen dich vielleicht so genannt haben, aber denk dran dass es mir mit zwei Armen oft auch nicht anders geht.  
Oh, skeptisch, was. Aber hab ich dich in den letzten Tagen auch nur einmal enttäuscht? Sag mir, James, bist du noch immer im Bett?//_

_James //Ja … nun … okay … du hast Recht *sigh* und ich weiß das, aber manchmal … du weißt schon … schlechter Tag_  
Nein, du hast mich nicht enttäuscht in den letzten Tagen. Du hast mich überrascht, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Hab nie mit ner Antwort gerechnet auf die erste Frage.  
Ja, bin noch im Bett. Werd später noch ins VA-Center gehen.// 

_Stevie //Ist es nicht schön, dass es uns Beide so überrascht? Lass uns so weitermachen. Ich bin auch noch im Bett.//_

Steve machte ein Foto von sich im Bett, nachdem er die Kissen noch ein wenig arrangiert hatte.  
 _Stevie //Siehst du//_

_James //Die Pflanze in deinem Schlafzimmer sieht ziemlich traurig aus Steve. Du solltest sie mal gießen//_

Steve lachte laut, doch er fühlte sich auch ein wenig gekränkt. _//Gut zu wissen, dass du auf meine verfluchten Pflanzen schaust. Du ruinierst die Stimmung hier, James.//_

_James //Versteh mich nicht falsch, Sweetheart, die Hauptattraktion sieht ziemlich gut aus … verdammt heiß sogar … Aber ich sehe eben das ganze Bild, nicht nur dessen Zentrum …_  
Und wie üblich kommen wir vom Thema ab …  
Trägst du immer Briefs im Bett?// 

_Stevie **incoming voice message**_  
“Sorry, falls es seltsam ist, mich zum ersten Mal zu hören … meine Stimme mag vielleicht auch seltsam klingen, aber egal. Und um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja meistens trage ich Briefs und manchmal ein Shirt, mir wird in der Nacht oft ziemlich heiß. Aber ich wollte dir eigentlich erzählen, was ich gerade mache, denn meine Briefs sind jetzt weg und ich hab mir mein Gleitgel geschnappt. Ich hoff du kannst mir bis hier hin folgen, pretty boy. Ich will, dass du das selbe tust.“  
 **end of voice message**

_James //Oh … oh wow Stevie … deine Stimme … guter Gott … Und ja … Voicemail oder vielleicht sogar telefonieren ist vermutlich nicht die schlechteste Idee. Könnte ein wenig schwierig werden mit nur einer Hand. Was hältst du davon? Darf ich dich anrufen wenn ich mein Gleitgel hab und mich von meinen Boxershorts befreit habe?//_

_Stevie //Oh ja, das kannst du, wenn du es dir gemütlich gemacht hast. Und danke für die Vorwarnung, ich muss noch meine kleinen Freunde rein tun. Bin gleich wieder da.//_

_James //Nimm dir alle Zeit … werd auch ein wenig brauchen. Lass mich wissen, wenn du soweit bist//_

_Stevie //Bin zurück, hab Dodger im Wohnzimmer geparkt und kann dich hören. (nur zur Info: Bin nicht ganz taub, ich hör nur ziemlich schlecht und ich will den Lautsprecher nicht voll aufdrehen … dünne Wände)//_

Es dauerte nicht lang und sein Handy läutete.

„Hey Stevie … das ist die Art von Information, die ich grad nicht brauche. Also bist du wieder im Bett? Allein?“

Ein Schauer lief über Steves Rücken, als er James Stimme zum ersten Mal hörte.

„Ja, bin wieder im Bett und allein. Und ich wollt dich das nur wissen lassen … gut, das wär dann auch geklärt. Lass uns zu den spannenderen Dingen übergehen, weil gerade könnte ich von deiner Stimme allein kommen, ohne mich auch nur anzufassen.“

Er hörte James' leise lachen. „Bist du nervös Stevie? Klingt beinahe so. Und ich bin nervös. Und ja … das gleiche gilt für mich. Du hörst dich so heiß an. Deine Stimme … Gott Stevie!“

Steve lachte nervös. „Ich bin nervös, ja. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich sowas mache. Aber ich kann nur daran denken, dich in das Bett zu drücken und deinen Schmollmund zu küssen. Ich will deinen Körper mit meinen Händen erkunden …“

„Hab das auch schon ne Weile nicht mehr gemacht. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, würd ich das alles mit mir machen lassen, ohne den geringsten Widerstand. Ich würde komplett widerstandslos werden unter deine Händen und ich würd dich ebenso leidenschaftlich küssen, wie du mich.“

„Ich wette du würdest perfekt in meine Hände passen und ich würde es gern hören, wie du meinen Namen stöhnst ...“

Und wie auf Kommando stöhnte James. „Gott Stevie! Deine Stimme … Erzähl mir, was du mit mir tun würdest. Darf ich mich selbst berühren?“

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ich das selbst machen könnte, aber mach nur. Ich würde deine Haut mit Malen übersähen. Weißt du James, ich bin ein Beißer und ich liebe es, Knutschflecke zu hinterlassen, sodass jeder sehen kann, dass ich es getan habe. Das ich dich so zugerichtet hab. Und ich würde dich auseinander nehmen, Stück für Stück, mit meinen Fingern, würde dich darum betteln lassen, schneller zu machen, tiefer in dich einzudringen ...“

James stöhnte laut auf. „Wo würdest du die Flecken hinterlassen Steve, erzähls mir. Ich würde sie mit Stolz tragen … jede einzelne Bissspur. Ich liebe es, die zu haben … Ich wette du würdest mich gut vorbereiten, ehe du mit deinem großen Schwanz in mich eindringst. Oh und Stevie … ich mag es, wenn man mit meinen Nippeln spielt. Ich stell mir vor, wie du deine Lippen darauf legst und ein wenig daran saugst … Gosh, es würde sich so gut anfühlen!“

Steve atmete schwer. „James, du machst die süßesten Töne … Dein Nacken wäre ein Schlachtfeld, mit den Spuren meiner Zähne darauf und meinem Bart, Darling. Jeder würde wissen, was du die ganze Nacht getrieben hast und du würdest es lieben, die Knutschflecke zur Schau zu stellen, hmm? Und selbstverständlich würde ich auch mit deinen Nippeln spielen. Ich würde mit ihnen spielen, in sie beißen, daran saugen, während ich immer wieder in dich gleite. Würdest du vor Lust schreien für mich James, würdest du?“

James stöhnte. „ Ja … ja Stevie … ich werd für dich schreien, betteln wenn du willst … ich werde alles tun! Gott Stevie ich bin so hart … so hart … darf ich ihn anfassen. Sag mir, dass ich meinen Schwanz anfassen soll … Kann mich allerdings nicht selbst fingern, was eine Schande ist … ich würde mir gern vorstellen, dass es deine Finger sind, die mich vorbereiten.“

Steve grinste leicht. „Okay James. Fass deinen Penis an, lass mich dich hören.“

James wimmerte. „Aaaawwww Stevie es fühlt sich so gut an. Hast du große Hände? Wie fühlen sie sich an? Sind sie rau von der Arbeit oder sind sie weich, hmm?“

„Verdammt James, dein Stöhnen ist Sünde pur. Mir wurde gesagt, sie wären groß und heiß, sie sind rau vom Basketball in letzter Zeit.“ Steve flüsterte seine nächsten Worte: „Scheiße, ich kanns nicht mehr lang zurückhalten. Es so verdammt heiß dich zu hören.

„Gott … Doll … deine Stimme … sie macht Dinge mit mir. Und ich wünschte mir, ich könnte deine Hände fühlen, ich will das so hart.“ James keuchte. „Ich kanns nicht mehr lange zurückhalten, Stevie … ich will kommen … darf ich … darf ich kommen Stevie, mein pretty boy ...“

Steves Atem wurde immer lauter. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, um sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Komm für mich James. Sei ein guter Junge und lass mich dich hören.“

James stöhnte laut und ungehalten auf. „Steve … Gott Steve … Ich … ich komme ...“  
Steve hörte einen unterdrückten Schrei und danach herrschte Stille. „Kommst du auch Stevie? Lass mich dich hören … lass mich deine hübsche Stimme hören.“

Steve stöhnte heiser auf. „Oh fuck … oh Gott, James … oh Gott ...“

Steve kam über seine Hand und seinen Bauch. Er versuchte Luft in seine Lungen zu bekommen. „Du wirst mein Tod sein, da bin ich mir sicher ...“ murmelte er.

Er hörte wie James einen tiefen Atemzug nahm. „Das war … unglaublich.“ James stöhnte. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir, Doll?“

Steve lachte. „Es geht mir gut, absolut perfekt. Nur das atmen fällt ein wenig schwer.“ Steve seufzte. „Das ist ein guter Start in den Tag. Normal kann ich es nicht ausstehen, wenn man mir Kosenamen gibt, aber fuck … du könntest mir jeden Namen geben.“

„Schön zu hören, dass es dir gut geht. Das mit dem Atmen kann ich verstehen. In der Tat ist es ein guter Start in den Tag. Ich mag es dich, Doll zu nennen. Schien mir passend nachdem ich das Profilbild auf Grindr gesehen hatte. Würdest du das wieder machen?“

„Hab ich in ner ganzen Weile nicht mehr, ehrlich gesagt hab ich das das letzte Mal gemacht, als das Foto gemacht wurde. Bin mir nicht sicher deswegen, auch wenn Sam und Nat mich deswegen ziemlich nerven. Sie meinen es würde die Ladies verrückt machen, oder sowas in der Art. Wie fühlst du dich nach dem hier? Ist es noch okay, dass wir noch telefonieren?“

„Oh du machst die Ladies jetzt verrückt oder wie? Sollte ich eifersüchtig sein? Ich fühl mich gut.“ James lachte. „Absolut gut. Klar, ist in Ordnung. Ich mag es mit dir zu reden. Das Schreiben ist schön, aber das … es bedeutet mir viel. Ich mach sowas normal nicht, hab immer noch Angst davor, Kontakt mit Anderen zu haben und vor allem mit Menschen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich im Moment mit dir treffen könnte.“

„Ich glaube es gibt nichts, worauf die eifersüchtig sein solltest, du hast all meine Aufmerksamkeit, Darling. Ich wollte nur nachfragen, ob ich dich irgendwie überfordere, Sam hatte dieselben Probleme, nachdem er zurück war. Ich versteh, dass du Zeit brauchst. Und bitte, keinen Druck, du sollst nichts tun, wozu du nicht bereit bist. Wenn du dich treffen willst, sag mir nur wann und wo und ich führ dich zu einem Date aus oder auch kein Date – wie immer du das dann auch nennen magst. Und es ist auch okay, wenn du mich nie treffen willst. Du hast mir zu erst geschrieben und ich lass dich entscheiden.“

„Ja … neben Dodger.“ James lachte. „Ich bin jetzt seit zwei Jahren zurück. Und es ist okay, solange ich mich wo aufhalte, wo ich mich auskenne. Ich mag keine Menschenmassen. Und du gibst mir das Gefühl, willkommen zu sein. Also … Sam ist derjenige, der mir dieses hübsche Trainingsfoto geschickt hat? Sag ihm, dass ich ihm was Schulde. Und sollten wir uns treffen, werden wir ein Date haben, Doll. Ich will schließlich alles richtig machen. Und ich möchte dich treffen, irgendwann, nicht morgen, nicht diese Woche. Aber bald Stevie. Und das gleiche gilt auch für dich. Wenn du das hier nicht mehr willst, sags mir einfach.“

„Sorry, dass ich das so sage, aber Dodger wird immer meine Nummer eins sein. Und wer mag schon Menschenmassen? Jedes Mal wenn ich eine neue Klasse bekomme, schreck ich zurück, sobald ich den Raum betrete.“ Steve lachte kurz. „Ja, Sam ist derjenige, der dir das Foto geschickt hat, er ist vermutlich auch der Grund warum ich dir zurückgeschrieben hab … SCHEISSE! ICH HAB GRAD GESEHEN WIE SPÄT ES IST!! Ich hasse es, jetzt auflegen zu müssen, aber ich muss in ein paar Minuten los. Wir können das ja mal wiederholen. Also nicht nur den Telefonsex, generell telefonieren mein ich.“

James lachte. „Ich versteh das Steve. Und ich weiß, dass ich gegen Dodger nie eine Chance hätte. Und ich würde mich auch nie zwischen euch drängen wollen. Also gehörst du zu den Lehrern, welche in ihre eigenen Stunden zu spät kommen? Wirklich Steve?! Das ist albern! Ich würd mich freuen, wenn wir das wiederholen könnten. Und auch den Telefonsex. Wir schreiben uns dann später. Ich wünsche dir den schönsten Tag von allen, Honey.“ Steve hörte leise Kussgeräusche und konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Wir schreiben uns später. Und pass gut auf Dodger auf. Und auf dich Stevie.“

James legte auf und Steve ließ sich noch einmal zurück in die Kissen fallen … alter Schwede, es war echt lange her, dass er mit jemanden Telefonsex gehabt hatte. Und Gott war er gut gewesen.  
Doch er musste sich jetzt wirklich beeilen, wenn er noch pünktlich in der Uni sein und Dodger ins Büro bringen wollte. Auch wenn seine Studenten den Hund liebten, so war er im Klassenzimmer doch eher ein Störfaktor, den Steve gerne meiden wollte.  
Er schwang die Beine über den Rand des Bettes und tappte ins Schlafzimmer. Dodger saß vor der Tür und wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz hin und her.

„Hast wohl gelauscht was?“ fragte Steve und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

Dodger ließ seine Zunge aus dem Maul hängen und schloss glücklich die Augen, während Steve ihn einen Moment länger kraulte. Danach machte er sich ziemlich flott fertig, aber nicht ohne noch ein Foto für James zu machen und es ihm zu schicken.  
Er trug seine schwarzgerahmte Brille und hatte die Haare heute nach hinten gegelt, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg umgingen, wenn er den ganzen Tag außer Haus war.

Er schicktet das Foto an James _Stevie //Ein schnelles Update, ehe ich für die nächsten Stunden verschwinde.//_

_James //Und da sind all meine heißen Lehrerfantasien auf einem Haufen. Du siehst unglaublich aus Mr. Teacher. Muss ich nachsitzen, wenn ich ein böser Junge war??  
Ich bin auf dem Weg ins VA-Center. Werd bis heute Abend auch nicht zu Hause sein.//_

Das Foto, welches James mitgeschickt hatte, ließ Steve hart schlucken. Seine Augen waren unglaublich. Und selbst mit seinem harten Schicksal wirkte er fröhlich und hatte ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Außerdem … der Dreitagebart stand ihm auch unglaublich gut.

_Stevie //Darling, du bist beinahe beängstigend schön. Ich hoff du hast nen guten Tag._

**=*=**

Steve schickte James später noch ein Foto von ihm und Dodger aus dem Büro. Einfach weil er es konnte.

_Stevie //Er versucht mir zu helfen!_

**=*=**

Als er nach zwei Tagen noch nichts von James gehört hatte, machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in Steves Magengegend breit. Hatten sie es vorgestern übertrieben? Eigentlich nicht und James hatte auch den Eindruck gemacht, als ob es ihm gefallen würde.

_Stevie //Ich hab eine Weile nichts von dir gehört und hoffe, ich setz dich nicht unter Druck, aber geht’s dir gut?//_

_Stevie //Du weißt, dass ich ein großer Junge bin James und es okay ist, wenn du mir sagst, dass ich mich verpissen soll. Ich kann damit umgehen.//_

_Stevie //Fuck, ich hoff echt, dass es dir gut geht. Ich kann sehen, dass du meine Nachrichten bekommen hast, aber sie noch nicht gelesen hast. Bitte sag mir einfach, dass es dir gut geht.//_

Als Steve am Donnerstag Abend auf sein Handy schaute, hatte er eine Sprachnachricht von James. Mit ein wenig zitternden Fingern öffnete er die Datei.

_“Hallo Steviedoll!!! Hier is Clint, Buckys bester Freund. (IS DAS ONTEL BINKYS FREUND DADDY?!?!?!) Halt die Klappe Pietro, ich versuch hier nett zu sein!!!“_ Steve konnte ein tiefes Seufzen hören.   
_“Okay … lass mich das nochmal versuchen … Clit hier, Buckys Kumpel … Ich hab deine Nachrichten heut gelesen, nachdem ich das Handy aufgeladen hatte. Und Bucky geht’s nicht wirklich gut. Es gab einen kleineren Zwischenfall auf dem Weg vom VA-Center nach Hause vor ein paar Tagen … also ist er jetzt bei uns und versucht sich wieder in den Griff zu kriegen. Er steckt in seinem Kopf fest, aber ich glaub die Kinder helfen, ebenso Lucky und er wird noch ein oder zwei Tage hier bleiben. Es ist in guten Händen, soweit man das so sagen kann. Also brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Was du aber augenscheinlich tust … Es wird ihm wieder gut gehen. Er braucht nur ein wenig Zeit. Du hast da ein paar hübsche Fotos an Bucky geschickt … ich versteh, warum er dich mag.“_ Der Mann in der Nachricht, Clint, lachte.  
 _“Er hat über dich im Schlaf geredet und meine Kinder haben mir von deinen liebsten Emojis erzählt. Ich bin froh, dass er dich hat. Und er würde dich nicht fallen lassen, auf irgendeine Weise … er ist vernarrt in dich. Nur damit du das weißt … Ja, also ich werd jetzt das Abendessen vorbereiten und meine Kinder beschäftigen. GEH VERDAMMT NOCHMAL RUNTER VOM TISCH PIETRO!! … nachdem mein Babysitter außer Gefecht ist. Du kannst ihm ruhig weiter schreiben, wenn du willst. Oder ihm Sprachnachrichten schicken. Es ist vielleicht eine schöne Überraschung für ihn. Aber du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst. Und ich kann dir echt nicht versprechen, wann er wieder zurück sein wird. Ich wollts dich nur wissen lassen … ich schätz mal, wir sehen uns irgendwann, Steviedoll. Clint out!“_

Steve starrte auf sein Handy.

Das … wow … das war jetzt doch heftiger, als er gedacht hatte.

_Stevie //Hey Clint, danke fürs Bescheid sagen – solltest du das hier je zu Gesicht bekommen. Und James … ich werde auf dich warten.//_

Steve blickte erneut auf das Display, ehe er WhatsApp minimierte und Sams Nummer wählte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sein bester Freund sich meldete.

„Hey Steve, was gibt’s?“

„Sam … James hatte nen Unfall ...“

**=*=**

Steve hatte Sam über die Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage aufgeklärt, während ihres Telefonats. Jedoch hatte er die pikanten Details ausgelassen. Das brauchte Sam nun wirklich nicht wissen.  
Er ging jeden Tag normal zur Arbeit und hoffte innerlich, bald eine Nachricht von James zu bekommen. Aber er wollte ihn auch nicht unter Druck setzen, also beließ er es bei ein belanglosen Nachrichten.

Als er am Samstag von seinem morgendlichen Lauf nach Hause kam, fand er eine Nachricht von James auf seinem Handy vor.

_James //Hey Stevie, hier ist James. Ich bin von den Toten auferstanden … nicht wirklich, aber ich glaub du weißt, was ich meine. Und ich hab mir grad Clints Sprachnachricht angehört … und da dachte ich, ich hätte einen schlechten Einfluss auf die Zwillinge … Jesus!_  
Danke für deine lieben Worte und das du dir Sorgen gemacht hast …. und all das. Ich bin noch nicht wieder ganz auf der Höhe, aber ich fühl mich besser.  
Wie geht es dir? Wie geht’s Dodger?// 

Steve schickte ihm ein Foto von heute morgen, als Dodger ihm intensiv beim Training beobachtet hatte. 

_Stevie //Er begleitet mich überall hin._  
Es ist mir grad aufgefallen, dass dein Freund meine ganzen Bilder gesehen hast und ich würde jetzt am Liebsten im Erdbogen versinken, sollte ich ihn jemals treffen.  
Und Bucky?// 

_James //So ein hübscher Junge … du auch Stevie ;)_  
Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen Clint. Er ist ein Idiot … das 'Sch'-Wort vor Pietro zu benutzen … Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie viel Spaß wir danach hatten …  
Ja nun … mein zweiter Name ist Buchanan … meine Schwester nannte mich Bucky, als sie noch klein war und es blieb irgendwie hängen.// 

_Stevie //Und die Kinder nennen dich Binky? Das ist unglaublich niedlich.  
Ich wette, dass sie mal die Lehrerlieblinge werden, wenn sie älter sind, wenn sie all die bösen Wörter schon kennen.//_

_James //Ja … gut … Wanda nennt mich die meiste Zeit Bucky … aber Pietro … er ist wirklich anstrengend, dass kann ich dir sagen. Er konnte Bucky nicht sagen, wie er noch kleiner war … und es blieb hängen … wieder einmal.  
Ich mach mir keine Sorgen wegen meines Mädchens. Sie ist ein Sweetheart … aber ihr Bruder … er wird für ordentlich Ärger sorgen.//_

_Stevie //Er klingt ein wenig wie ich, bin auch ständig in Ärger geraten als Kind.//_

Bei den Erinnerungen musste Steve grinsen. Ja er war schon ein kleiner Raufbold gewesen. Eigentlich ein ziemlich großer.

_James //Du hast Ärger gemacht? Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, Stevie … nicht im Geringsten.//_

Steve lachte bei James Worten. _Stevie //Oh ja, ich bin in jede Menge Ärger geraten, hab mit jedem gekämpft wegen allem und jedem.//_

_James //Wie ist das überhaupt möglich, huh? Ich dachte du wärst einer der artigen Jungs gewesen!!_

_Stevie //Ich mag keine Mobber und dann kam eins zum anderen.//_

_James //Wer mag die schon? Das sind die Schlimmsten. Wie wars auf Arbeit?//_

Steve verzog kurz das Gesicht bei Buck … James Frage.

_Stevie //Arbeit ist … naja … und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es gut läuft.  
Ganz ehrlich, ich bin mir zum ersten Mal nach einer ziemlich langen Weile nicht sicher, ob ich das schaffen kann.//_

_James //Willst du darüber reden? Ich lieg noch immer im Bett und ich bin ehrlich gesagt zu Tode gelangweilt.//_

Steves Augenbraue wanderte nach oben. _Stevie //Bettlägrig? Oh Darling, was ist eigentlich passiert??//_

_James //Kann ich dich anrufen? Ich würd gern deine Stimme hören, Doll.//_

Steve überlegte nicht lange und rief James selbst an. „Selbstverständlich kannst du mich jederzeit anrufen.“

„Hey pretty boy!“

„Selber pretty boy. Ich bin mir immer noch nicht ganz sicher ob du noch unter Schock stehst oder einfach halb tot bist.“

„Keines von Beiden. Ich war in einer Art Schockzustand zwei Tage nach dem Vorfall. Und wie Clint so schön gesagt hat: Ich hab in meinem Kopf festgesteckt. Ich hatte einen Flashback … und kam nicht aus meinem Kopf raus. Zum Glück bin ich jetzt zu Hause, was sich echt großartig anfühlt. Und ich hab deine Stimme vermisst.“

„Oh okay … danke das du mir das erzählst. Und danke, dass dein Freund mir gesagt hat, dass du zurück kommst.“ Steve lachte leise.   
„Und da du nach meiner Arbeit gefragt hast: Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob die Klienten und ich das Selbe wollen, sie sind sehr speziell mit allem und das kann ich auch verstehen. Aber es gibt Grenzen für alles. Ich hab den Job wegen einer Freundin bekommen, und sie schwört, dass ich ihn bekommen hab, weil ich der Beste bin, was eine absolute Lüge ist.“ Steve lachte erneut

„Ich werds ihm sagen, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sehe, wenn er die Zwillinge bringt. Da ich meine Wohnung vermutlich für die nächste Woche nicht verlassen werde … Oh, also arbeitest du auch Freiberuflich? Du versetzt mich immer wieder in Staunen Stevie. Oh wow, das klingt wie ein absolut stressiger Job. Also kooperieren sie nicht … oder ist es etwas bestimmtes, dass sie von dir wollen und du es ihnen nicht geben kannst. Und ich wette du bist gut mit allem.“

James lachte, ebenso wie Steve. „Lehrer zu sein, wird nicht unbedingt gut bezahlt, selbst wenn wir von einer großen Uni reden. Ich nehm ab und an ein paar Aufträge an. Und der hier ist schon etwas ziemlich großes. Und ich darf nicht wirklich darüber sprechen im Moment. Meine Freundin scheint mit den ersten Entwürfen glücklich zu sein, doch ihr Boss ist ein wenig … intensiv.“

„Lass mich raten? Highsociety-Snob mit einem Ego das für zehn Leben reichen würde?“

„So könnte man es sagen, ja.“

„Ich kann solche Typen nicht leiden. Hab da mal einen getroffen im Vet-Center, hat geglaubt er hätte den Mond persönlich aufgehängt.“

„Das klingt wie ne Geschichte, die ich gern hören würd.“

„Ist eigentlich nichts großes. Er baut Prothesen und dachte er könnte dort einen Freiwilligen finden für seine Tests. Er hat mich gefragt, aber ich konnte ihn nicht ausstehen … nicht ein bisschen. Und ich hab meinen Frieden gefunden mit meinem fehlenden Arm … Zumindest bis ich wieder neben einem Verkehrsunfall stehe … Dachte ich wäre wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld und bin ein wenig durchgedreht.“ James lachte verlegen.

„Das sind Dinge die passieren und es ist okay. Wir haben hier eine strikte Filmregel: Keine Actionfile mit großen Explosionen und keine Kriegsfilme. Ich nehm das ziemlich ernst, nachdem es mir einmal mit Sam passiert ist.“

„Ja stimmt schon, passiert nun mal wenn man in New York lebt. Meine Eltern wollten, dass ich in eine ruhigere Gegend ziehe … aufs Land, als ich aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Aber New York, Brooklyn, sind mein zu Hause. Ich wurde hier geboren und aufgezogen … Es ist seit 32 Jahren mein zu Hause.

„Versteh ich vollkommen. Ich konnte nicht mal fürs College weggehen. Und ich hätte Ma nie allein lassen können, nachdem mein Vater gestorben war. Auch wenn sie behauptet, eine erwachsene Frau zu sein, die keinen Babysitter braucht, weil sie einen großen Freundeskreis hat. Aber sie hätte gern Enkelkinder die sie verwöhnen kann.“

„Das tut mir Leid, Doll … wann ist das passiert? Und wie wärs wenn du deiner Mom ein wenig mehr zutraust?“ James lachte. „Ich denke sie hat dich schon richtig erzogen. Aber ich könnte meine Familie auch nie allein lassen. Es war ne schwere Zeit nachdem Becca, meine kleine Schwester, vor ein paar Monaten wegen des Colleges weggezogen ist. Willst du denn Kinder haben, Stevie?“

„Es ist okay, ich war noch ein Teenager als er gestorben ist und theoretisch gesehen weiß ich, dass es ihr gut geht mit ihrem neuen Partner und so … aber sie ist meine Ma. Und das ist eine schwere Frage, ich weiß es nicht. Ich seh mich nicht so als der Kindermensch, aber irgendwann vielleicht? Ich mein, ich hab Dodger und er ist wie ein Sohn für mich. Wie stehts mit dir? Irgendwelche Ambitionen, eine eigene Familie zu gründen? Sich ein kleines nettes Haus zu kaufen, mit einem weißen Zaun und allem?“

„Freut mich zu hören, dass sie ihr Leben weiterlebt. Aaaawww also bist du ein Hunde-Daddy. Das ist irgendwie süß. Ja, ha fucking ha … ich hab dir ja erzählt, dass es nicht leicht ist, nen Partner zu finden mit nem fehlenden Arm. Und wie soll ich das jetzt am besten sagen … Ich bin nicht wirklich hetero Stevie. Aber ja, mit dem richtigen Partner wär Adoption vielleicht ein Thema.“

„Warum haben unsere Gespräche die Tendenz superernst zu werden? Wie schaffen es die Anderen sich über das Wetter oder Katzenvideos zu unterhalten und wir springen gleich mal zu den schweren Themen? Ich glaub meine Ma würd dich mögen, sie mochte bis jetzt noch jeden.“

„Weiß nicht wie es dir geht, baby boy, aber es fühlt sich normal für mich an. Ich kann mich mit dir auch über das Wetter oder Katzenvideos unterhalten, wenn es das ist, was du willst. Aber es fühlt sich an, als ob ich dich schon ewig kenne … aber vielleicht geht’s auch nur mir so. Ja, denkst du sie würde mich mögen? Ich bin für gewöhnlich nicht gerade der Traumschwiegersohn.“

„Ich hab sowieso keine Zeit für diese Videos und da wir beide aus New York sind, ist das Wetter vermutlich auch das Gleiche. Ich würde darauf wetten, dass sie deinen charmanten Arsch und deine cleveren Mund lieben würde.“

„Oh, sie würde also meinen Hintern lieben, huh? Was ist mit dir? Liebst du meinen Hintern auch?“

„Das ist ne Wette, die du auf jeden Fall gewinnen würdest, Darling!“

James lachte. „Dann sollten wir diesen Plan wohl mal ins Rollen bringen, was. Hast du schon Pläne für heute Abend?“

„Könnte man so sagen. Sam und Nat wollen mich in eines dieser nicht so fancygen barähnlichen Restaurants schleifen. Du weißt schon: Laute Musik, Drinks und Essen in viel zu kleinen Portionen, die komplett überteuert sind.“

„Klingt nach Spaß … nicht. Du musst mir aber sagen wenn ich dich davon abhalte, dich fertig zu machen, Stevie.“

Steve überlegte kurz. „Du könntest mir tatsächlich dabei helfen, ein Outfit für heute Abend auszusuchen. Nat hat geschworen, wenn ich nochmal in nem Shirt und ausgewaschenen Jeans erscheine, steckt sie meinen Kleiderschrank in Brand. Ich mach dich auf Lautsprecher und schick dir ein paar Bilder.“

Bucky lachte. „Wie wärs, wenn du einfach in Unterwäsche gehst? Das wär genug Stoff, wenn du mich fragst.“

Steve lachte laut, während er sich vom Sofa erhob und in sein Schlafzimmer ging. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass meine Unterhose als anständige Kleidung durchgeht.“  
Im Schlafzimmer platzierte er das Handy auf der Kommode und machte den Lautsprecher an. “Kannst du mich noch hören?“

„Kann dich gut hören, Doll. Ich würds durchgehen lassen,“ antwortete James. „Die Anderen haben einfach keinen Geschmack.“

Steve lachte. „Sag mir, welches Outfit du mir am Liebsten vom Leib reißen würdest.“

Er schickte drei Fotos von sich an James. „Also. Eher das graue und bequemere Shirt mit schwarzen Hosen und Lederjacke. Oder komplett in Schwarz. Oder eher das Grüne?“

„Ist das ne Fangfrage! Ich würde dir alle Drei sofort ausziehen. Aber ich mag das Graue am Besten, oder das Letzte.“

„Gut, dass ich mir die Mühe bei unserem ersten Treffen dann sparen und ich einfach nackt kommen kann.“ grinste Steve. „Ich sollte mit Dodger jetzt Gassi gehen, ehe ich mich mit den Anderen treffe. Vielleicht lesen oder hören wir uns ja später, Darling?“

„Ich würde das sehr begrüßenswert finden,“ lachte Bucky. „Mach das. Hab Spaß und genieß die Zeit mit deinen Freunden. Ich werd mich jetzt auf das Sofa kuscheln und die Stille für eine Weile genießen. Ich schreibe dir, wenn ich ins Bett gehe. Lass mich bitte wissen, wenn du zu Hause bist.“

„Mach ich.“ Steve zögerte für einen kurzen Moment. „Ich wünsch dir einen ruhigen Abend. Ich meld mich später bei dir, Darling.“

Steve legte danach auf. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und suchte nach seinem Hund. Dodger lag hinter dem Sofa und schlief. Steve schüttelte den Kopf und sprengte den Rüden hervor. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Gebäude und machten sich auf den Weg in den Park.  
Sie waren etwa eine Stunde unterwegs, ehe Steve zurück in die Wohnung ging. Er ließ Dodger von der Leine, füllte seinen Wassernapf und gab ihm etwas zu Fressen. Danach verschwand er ihm Schlafzimmer, um sich für sein 'Date' mit seinem Lieblingspärchen fertig zu machen.  
Er entschied sich für das erste Outfit, stylte seine Haare ein wenig. Danach sah er noch einmal nach Dodger, welcher bereits in seinem Körbchen lag und schlief. Steve kraulte ihn kurz hinter den Ohren, ehe er scheine Schlüssel vom Board nahm, seine Jacke anzog und ging.

**=*=**

_Stevie //Das Essen ist gut, aber ich werd dich hierhin nicht ausführen, viel zu laut und zu viele Menschen.//_

**=*=**

_Stevie //Sam will, dass ich aufhöre, dir zu schreiben. Er fühlt sich ausgeschlossen.//_

_James //Armer Sammy … will seinen besten Freund nicht teilen, huh? Und du musst mir nicht schreiben, Baby. Du darfst, wenn du willst, aber du sollst dich nicht dazu verpflichtet fühlen.//_

_Stevie //Ich fühl mich nicht verpflichtet, nope. Ich fühle vieles, aber Verpflichtung ist keines davon. Hab versucht ein Foto von diesen Spaßvögeln zu machen, abr Nat will mein Telefn kaputt machen.//_

_James //lol Bist du betrunken Stevie? Ist es denn möglich? Und sag ihnen, dass ich dich brauche. Du bist im Moment Balsam für meine geschundene Seele.//_

_Stevie //Ich hab nen Plan entwickelt, um dich beim nächsten Mal zu finden, wenn du verloren gehts … Aber Same will mr nich helfen. FIES! Vllt verlier ich auch vorher die nErvn.//_

_James //Das einfachste wäre, dir Clints Nummer zu geben :“D Und ja Sammy, das ist gemein! Hilf dem armen Kerl dabei! Und sag sowas nicht, ich würd es zu schätzen wissen.//_

_**incoming voice mail**_  
 _„Wills su meinen Plan hörn? Isn guter Plan! Weil … du weiß ja, dass Sam auch in der Army war un diese VA-Treffen besuchd, zumindses ab und an. Es wär sooooo einfach ihn nach dir Aussch … nach dir suchen zu lassn. Aber … aber er hat gesagt, ich soll wartn und mir ein paar Eier wachsn lassn.“ (STEVEN GRANT ROGERS SCHWING DEINEN BETRUNKENEN ARSCH HIERHER! DEIN UBER WARTET AUF DICH UND HÖR AUF DEN ARMEN KERL ÜBERS TELEFON ZU BELÄSTIGEN)_ Steve kicherte. _“Nats böse, weil sie mich himbringen muss … sie sagen ich bin schrecklich wenn ich betrunkn bin. (…) „Hey, hier ist Nat und es tut mir Leid, dass er dir das mitten in der Nacht schickt. Unser Freund hier ist ein Fliegengewicht und ich werd ihn jetzt ins Bett bringen. Gute Nacht James.“ (SEIN NAME IST BINKY!!!)_  
 _ **end voice mail**_

_James //Ich liebe dich wenn du betrunken bist, Sweetcheeks! Und das ist selbst für dich unterste Schublade, Mr. Steven Grant Rogers. JETZT kann ich dich ebenfalls finden, da ich deinen Namen habe und so ;)  
Würde mir jemand sagen, wenn er sicher zu Hause angekommen ist? Nat?? Das wär echt super. Und er belästigt mich nicht, es ist okay. Ich genieß es tatsächlich ein wenig. Steve später … wohl eher nicht xD //_

_Stevie // Nat hier. Er ist mit Dodger auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten, das NASA-Cappie aufzusetzen. Er kann dann „vom Weltall“ träumen … Nerd.//_

_James //Danke Nat. Wir sollten ihn jetzt schlafen lassen. Ich würd dir ja jetzt gern sagen, dass du ihm einen Kuss von mir gibst, aber ich hab Angst davor, dass du mir die Eier abreißt, nur weil ich Frage.//_

_Stevie //Mach es lieber selbst Romeo, er würde durchdrehen. Ich geh jetzt zu meinem Mann, komm und hol dir deinen, wann immer du willst.//_

_James //Werd ich, aber noch nicht jetzt. Aber bald._

**=*=**

Steve stöhnte, als sein betrunkenes Gehirn registrierte, dass sein Handy klingelte. Welcher Vollidiot hatte ihn bitte mitten auf dem Sofa platziert. Und warum zu Teufel trug er seine NASA-Mütze?? Und großer Gott, sein Nacken … und er musste pinkeln! Aber Dodger schlief noch so friedlich über seinem Bauch, dass er sich gar nicht bewegen wollte.  
Warum war er eigentlich überhaupt schon wach?!?!  
Ach ja – sein Handy.  
Er tastete danach und hob ab, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf das zu werfen.

„GUTEN MORGEN SONNENSCHEIN! STEH AUF UND SEI FRÖHLICH!!!“

„Was? … Was zur Hölle … Warum?????“ Er wimmerte leise, als sich in seinem Kopf eine Marschkapelle in Bewegung setzte. Steve schloss gepeinigt die Augen.

„Oha da ist er ja, mein hübscher Junge! Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas von letzter Nacht?“

Steve setzte sich ein wenig auf. „Scheiße James? Was hab ich getan? Muss ich meine Nachrichten checken?“

James lachte leise. „Naaawww … Steven Grant Rogers … das musst du nicht tun. Du hast mir nur genügend Material geliefert, sodass ich dich die nächsten fünf Jahre ärgern und erpressen könnte?“

Steve stöhnte verzweifelt auf. „Scheiße … ich hasse meine Freunde. Sie haben versucht mich betrunken zu machen, um ihnen zu erzählen, was da zwischen uns läuft. Nicht den dirty talk, eher unsere tiefsinnigen Gespräche. Aber ich schätze, wir haben es ein wenig übertrieben?“

„Nein, du hasst sie nicht.“ Steve konnte das Grinsen in Buckys Stimme hören. „Und lass uns ehrlich sein Steve: Sie waren ziemlich erfolgreich. Es war das Highlight meines Abends, deine betrunkenen Textnachrichten zu lesen.“ Bucky lachte erneut. „Und welchen dirty talk? Wir haben das nie ganze Weile nicht gemacht. Und was tiefsinnigeres gibt’s noch nicht oder?“

Steve seufzte. „Oh Gott sei Dank. Also konnte ich ein wenig Würde behalten. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“

„Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, Darling. Es ist kurz nach Mittag. Ich denke, du solltest jetzt mit deinem Hund Gassi gehen und dir danach ein ordentliches Frühstück machen. Dann gehst du duschen und machst es dir auf deinem Sofa gemütlich. Wenn du möchtest, können wir heut Abend ja ein wenig miteinander spielen?“

„Die Geduld, die du mit mir aufbringst ist unglaublich. Wie konnt ich nur so viel Glück haben?? Ich glaube du hast Recht und ich sollte langsam aufstehen. Und wir sollten wohl einen extra langen Spaziergang machen. Danach sollte ich wohl ein wenig arbeiten. Aber ich mag deinen Plan für den Abend!“

„Wie du vielleicht weißt Stevie: Geduld ist eine Tugend. Und es fällt mir nicht sonderlich schwer bei dir. Du hast einfach mal die ganze letzte Woche auf mich gewartet. Geh und mach deinen Hund glücklich, Rogers und sei gut zu deinen Schülern … Studenten?! Ja, du kannst dich ja melden, ich werde nirgends hingen.“ Bucky lachte. „Überhaupt … wenn du willst, dass Sam mich ausspioniert, solltest du es ihm vielleicht nochmal sagen, wenn du nüchtern bist.“

„Ich hab heute keinen Unterricht, aber muss mich auf morgen vorbereiten und ein wenig an dem Projekt arbeiten.“ Steve stöhnte bei James' Worten. „Er wird es nicht tun, da bin ich mir zu hundert Prozent sicher. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Nat bereits einen Backroundcheck gemacht hat, mir aber nichts erzählen wird. Ich bin mir nichtmal so sicher, ob sie nicht ein Spion für die Regierung ist, oder so. Und ich werd dieses Angebot sicherlich annehmen. Hab nen schönen Tag.“

„Nein wirklich? Keinen Unterricht heute? Es ist Sonntag Stevie.“ Bucky lachte lauthals. „Du bist komplett im Eimer oder? Wie kann sie das?!?! Sie hat nur meinen Vornamen und meine Nummer! Du kennst nicht mal meinen Nachnamen. Und ich kenn deinen nur wegen ihr! Ich wünsch dir auch einen schönen Tag, drunky-doll.“

„Es ist genug für Natasha, um alles über dich herauszufinden. Ich schwör dir, sie ist großartig, aber manchmal auch ziemlich furchteinflößend. Wir hören uns später, Darling.“

Steve beendete nach einem 'Bye' von Bucky das Gespräch und sah auf Dodger runter, welcher ihn aus seinen tiefbraunen Augen fragend ansah. Steve ließ das Handy auf das Sofa fallen, legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und kraulte Dodger ein wenig.  
Er fühlte sich, als ob ein Laster über ihn gefahren war. Und sein Kopf schien das dringende Bedürfnis zu haben, einfach platzen zu müssen. Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten. Und als Dodger sein Handgelenk ableckte, wusste er, dass er dringend mit ihm raus musste.  
Also scheuchte Steve den Rüden vom Sofa, machte auf dem Weg zur Tür einen kurzen Abstecher ins Badezimmer, um seine nötigsten Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen, ehe er sich auf einen mindestens zwei Stunden langen Spaziergang mit Dodger machte.

**=*=**

Nach dem Spaziergang ging Steve duschen und machte sich ein spätes Mittagessen, ehe er sich in sein Büro verkrümmelte, um an den letzten Prüfungen zu arbeiten, die in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen für seine Studenten anstanden.  
Als er das nächste Mal an sein Handy dachte, war es beinahe schon finster.  
Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass er langsam einen steifen Nacken bekam, weil er so intensiv auf das leere Blatt Papier vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch starrte. Gut, er hatte ein paar neue Logoentwürfe gemacht, welche er Pepper morgen per email schicken würde, aber noch war er nicht wirklich zufrieden damit. Wie sollte er eine komplett neue CI erstellen, wenn sich sein Auftraggeber mit Händen und Füßen gegen jegliche Neuerung wehrte, die er ihm Vorschlug. Er liebte Pepper und er wusste, dass sie Tony liebte … aber Stark als Auftraggeber? Steve würde es sich beim nächsten Mal tausend Mal überlegen, ob er noch einmal einen Auftrag von Stark Industries annahm.

Steve erhob sich von seinem Schreibtisch und streckte sich erst einmal genüsslich, ehe er zurück ins Wohnzimmer ging. Er würde heute sowieso nichts mehr gebacken bekommen und ehe er noch größeren Mist fabrizierte, war es wohl besser aufzuhören. Außerdem hatte er ein wenig Hunger und er musste auch noch einmal eine Runde mit Dodger drehen, ehe er es sich auf seinem Sofa gemütlich machte und ein wenig durch die TV-Programme zappte.

Dodger sah von seinem Platz am Sofa hoch und als er bemerkte, dass es Steve war, legte er seinen Kopf wieder auf den Vorderpfoten ab. Steve fischte sein Handy vom Sofa und las durch seine Nachrichten.  
Nat und Sam wollten wissen, ob es ihm gut ging und er sandte ihnen nur den Mittelfinger-Emoji, was ihm einen Grinsesmily einbrachte.

„Idioten,“ murmelte Steve zu sich selbst.

Die interessantere Nachricht kam sowieso von Bucky.

_James //Ich geb dir auch ein bisschen Material, mit dem du mich erpressen kannst. Das bin ich, gleich nach der Highschool, kurz bevor ich zur Army ging.//_

Das Foto zeigte einen ziemlich jungen James. Vermutlich gerade mal achtzehn Jahre alt, wenn überhaupt. Er grinste breit in die Kamera, zeigte all seine Zähne. Selbst damals war er äußerst attraktiv gewesen und Steve schüttelte den Kopf. Erpressungsmaterial … klar doch.

_Stevie //Verarscht du mich? Wie kann das bitte Erpressungsmaterial sein? Du warst verflucht nochmal süß!!//_

_James //Yeah, meine Mum denkt das auch. Ich finde es verdammt peinlich!//_

_Stevie //Wenn wir uns damals getroffen hätten, ich schwörs dir, ich hätte ganz ganz hart für dich geschwärmt. Und deine Mom ist eine sehr weise, wundervolle Frau.//_

_James //Denkst du das wirklich? Ich war damals ein kleiner Teufel, immer auf Ärger aus, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich bin auch kein Wochenende allein nach Hause gegangen. Ja okay, ich bin schon allein nach Hause gekommen, weil mich meine Ma umgebracht hätte, wenn ich jedes Wochenende jemand Anders mitgebracht hätte, aber ja … du weißt was ich meine …  
Sie wird sich freuen, dass zu hören. Ich werds ihr sagen, wenn ich sie später anrufe.//_

_Stevie //James, ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr und ich hatte auch ein paar Onenightstands. Einige von ihnen sind mir mehr in Erinnerung geblieben, als Andere. Und das ist okay. Ich hatte bis jetzt vielleicht eine ernste Beziehung, die eigentlich auch mehr eine Affäre war. Wir hatten eine großartige Zeit zusammen, sie ging zurück nach Hause und ich hab mir Ablenkung gesucht. Es ist okay. Wir sind erwachsene Männer und Sex ist großartig.//_

Ein lautes Bellen ließ Steve von seinem Platz beim Sofa aufblicken. Dodger sah ihn finster an. Ja, er hatte ihn den ganzen Nachmittag mit Missachtung gestraft und wurde dafür jetzt sehr streng beurteilt.

„Wir gehen gleich raus, Buddy. Ich muss nur noch schnell James zurückschreiben, okay?“

Er machte ein Bild seines grießgrämigen Hundes und schickte es an seinen Freund.

_Stevie //Es ist echt hart, sich zu konzentrieren, wenn er einen so anschaut.//_

Steve stieß sich von der Lehne ab und spazierte zur Tür. „Na dann komm. Wenn du raus willst, dann gehen wir raus, ehe ich mich ins Bett verkrieche.“

_James //Ja, dachte nur es wäre fair, dir das zu sagen.  
Entweder will er gekuschelt werden oder er überlegt sich grad, wie er dich am Besten umbringt und dann damit davon kommt.//_

_Stevie //Ich weiß es zu schätzen. Vermutlich will er Beides.//_

_James //Also … du spielst also auf beiden Seiten?  
Hast du schon mal versucht, ihm zu erklären, wer das Futter nach Hause bring? Und das er es selber machen müsste, wenn du nicht mehr da wärst?//_

Steve lachte leise bei Buckys Worten. Er kniete sich vor Dodger hin und legte ihm die Leine an. 

„Du würdest mich nie umbringen, nicht wahr? Dafür hast du mich viel zu gern!“

Er knuddelte seinen Hund kurz, ehe er die Tür öffnete und sie sich auf ihre abendliche Runde begaben.

_Stevie //Ums offiziell zu machen: Ja tu ich. Ich hoff das ist okay für dich.//_

Steve hoffte, dass es kein Problem für Bucky war. Er hatte viele kennengelernt die damit ihre Schwierigkeiten hatten. Aber er wollte sich in der Liebe eigentlich nicht festlegen müssen. Manchmal war es auch Tagesformabhängig. Aber wenn er einmal die große Liebe gefunden hatte, würde er auch dort bleiben.  
Doch solange das nicht passiert war, hielt er sich alle Optionen offen.

_James //Hab damit kein Problem. Finds irgendwie heiß … ich selbst war nie der Frauentyp, aber ich wäre dem Ganzen im richtigen Rahmen nicht abgeneigt … ein Dreier oder sowas in der Art.//_

_Stevie //Die sind für mich ein logistisches Meisterwerk. So viele Menschen, die deine Aufmerksamkeit wollen … und das zur selben Zeit!//_

_James //Es ist ein kleiner Akt, ja. Aber es klappt meist ganz gut, wenn man mit den richtigen Leuten zusammen ist. Wenn nicht … dann wird’s ganz schnell ziemlich eklig!//_

_Stevie //Ich bin nicht so scharf drauf, es in nächster Zeit zu wiederholen.//_

_James //Oh Stevie … du zerstörst grad meinen freuchten Träume! Apropos feuchte Träume: Was machst du gerade? Fertig mit Arbeit für heute?//_

_Stevie //Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin ein einfacher Mann. Und was für ein Themenwechsel! Aber ja, ich war etwa gegen fünf fertig, muss dann nur noch ein paar emails verschicken.//_

_James //Das kann ich verstehen und ich mag es sowieso nicht zu teilen … Nenn mich König des Themenwechsel. Wir könnten in der einen Moment über Filme sprechen und in der nächsten Sekunde fragt ich dich auch schon über deine Meinung zur französischen Revolution. Wie geht’s deinem Kater?//_

_Stevie //Dieses 'jeden zu töten' ist vielleicht ein bisschen übers Ziel hinaus geschossen, aber ist es das nicht immer? Was Mensch nicht mag, beseitigt Mensch. Dinge, Politik, Tiere, Menschen …  
Es geht. Ich hab gegessen und hab genug Wasser getrunken.//_

_James //Wie das kämpfen darum, wer den cooleren imaginären Freund hat …  
Das freut mich zu hören. Und ich will ja nur ungern der Spielverderber sein, aber ich denke ich werd heute früh ins Bett gehen. Hab nicht viel Schlaf bekommen in der letzten Nacht … Weiß nicht warum, aber jemand hat mir die halbe Nacht lang geschrieben.//_

Steve verzog für einen Moment das Gesicht.

_Stevie //Ich werds nie wieder tun, ich schwörs!! Zumindest nicht in nächster Zeit.//_

_James //Ich mach doch nur Spaß, Darling boy. Ich hab es sehr genossen. Und ich konnte sowieso nicht schlafen.//_

_Stevie //Also hattest du eine unterhaltsame Zeit, als dich die Schlaflosigkeit überfallen hat.//_

_James //So könnte man es auch sagen :“D So ich geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht Doll. Schlaf schön und ich wünsche dir die wundervollsten Träume :*//_

Steve schickte James ein altes Bild von sich, nur um ihn noch ein wenig zu reizen.

_Stevie //Noch Eines zum einschlafen und für dich auch nette Träume.//_

_James //Ich mag, was ich sehe//_

_Stevie //Jederzeit. Und jetzt geh schlafen, Darling. Ich bin da, solltest du mich brauchen.//_

_James //Das Gleiche gilt für dich Stevie … pass auf dich auf.//_

Er blickte erstaunt auf, als Dodger plötzlich stehen blieb. Er hatte den ganzen Spaziergang über nicht aufgepasst, wohin sie eigentlich gegangen waren und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass sie bereits wieder vor ihrem Wohnblock standen.  
Er musste dringend seine Prioritäten ändern. Aber das war gar nicht so leicht, wenn man so nett von jemanden umgarnt wurde. Und Bucky war für ihn wirklich etwas Besonderes.

**=*=**

Die nächsten Tage waren die Hölle für Steve. Er hasste die Prüfungszeit an der Uni. Hatte sie als Student schon gehasst und es hatte sich als Lehrer nicht wirklich gebessert. Seine Studenten liefen Amok wegen der Abgabetermine, der Prüfungsaufgaben, der Zeit und jedem möglichen Scheiß!  
Hinzu kam dann noch die Sache mit Stark Industries, Tony und Pepper.  
Er gab hier wirklich sein Bestes, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit Tony nie auf einem Nenner landen würde.

Frustriert saß er auf dem Sofa, hatte sich gerade eine Folge Gilmore Girls angeschaut, doch es beruhigte ihn nicht so sehr, wie sonst. Dodger lag neben ihm und hatte seinen Kopf auf Steves Oberschenkel abgelegt.

„Denkst du, wir können James schreiben?“ fragte er seinen Hund.

Es war schon spät. Und auch wenn James gesagt hatte, er könnte sich jederzeit melden, so wollte er ihm auch nicht auf die Nerven gehen.  
Auf der anderen Seite, was hatte er schon großartig zu verlieren?

_Stevie //Bist du wach?//_

_James //Kaum … hatte die Kinder heute da und wir haben Seifenblasen gemacht. Was gibt’s?//_

_Stevie //Oh, entschuldige das ich dich dann auch noch wach halte.//_

_James //Nein … nein nein nein Stevie … du schreibst mir aus nem bestimmten Grund … Was ist los, Doll? Ruf mich einfach an, okay?//_

Steve seufzte, ehe er Buckys Nummer wählte.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich dich wach halte … es ist nur das ich deine Stimme hören wollte … sie hilft mir ein wenig runterzukommen. Erzähl mir was Nettes, bitte!“

„Oh Baby, du hältst mich nicht wach, ich bin nur müde, das ist alles. Willst du von dem Seifenblasenchaos hören, dass wir aus meiner Wohnung gemacht haben?“

„Ja bitte, erzähl mir mehr über das Seifenblasenchaos!“

„Also, ich hatte die Kinder zum übernachten hier. Clint musste heute früh in die Arbeit und Phil ist nicht in der Stadt, bis vermutlich einschließlich Sonntag. Was total bescheiden ist … nicht nur für die Kinder. Clint ist jetzt seit zwei Tagen miesepetrig!! Kannst du dir das vorstellen: ein verdammter erwachsener Mann, mein Specialforces-Kumpel, eine heulende Mimose, weil er seinen Ehemann vermisst … ich verstehs ja wirklich Stevie, aber er reagiert ein wenig über. Und die Kinder tendieren dazu, seine Laune aufzuschnappen. Sie haben dann bei mir im Bett geschlafen, letzte Nacht, ganz eng an mich gekuschelt und warm und gemütlich. Was ein wundervolles Gefühl ist, wenn du mich fragst. Könnte mich daran gewöhnen. Und ich musste sie dann heute unweigerlich bespaßen und wusste nicht, was ich mit ihnen machen sollte, also hab ich Becs geschrieben, weil sie gut mit Kindern ist. Sie meinte, wir sollten Seifenblasen selber machen. Was wir dann auch getan haben und das war voll der Spaß! Hab schon lange nicht mehr so hart gelacht. Aber … das aufräumen danach war nicht so viel Spaß. Bin mir sicher, dass ich ein paar Flecken übersehen hab. Sie sind auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und vor ein paar Stunden kam Clint und wir haben zusammen Pizza gegessen und dann hat er seine zwei Racker mit nach Hause genommen. Und jetzt ist es still Stevie … friedliche Stille.“

„Klingt nach nem Abenteuer. Du genießt die Stille?“

„Hast du ne Ahnung, wie laut zwei Kinder sein können? Aber wem will ich das denn erzählen? Du bist Lehrer!! Natürlich weißt du das.“

„Ehrlich gesagt, unterrichte ich Studenten, also hab ich keinen blassen Schimmer, abgesehen von den üblichen Begegnungen im Park oder so und keiner meiner Freunde hat Kinder.“

„Sie sind laut … wie … eine Explosion, aber auf ne gute Art und Weise. Vielleicht lernst du sie ja mal kennen. Studenten also, huh? Da lern ich jeden Tag was neues über dich, Doll. Und ich hatte vorhin eine lange heiße Dusche und liege jetzt auf dem Sofa.“

„Ich stecke voller Überraschungen, Darling.“

„Das merk ich grad. Also … was ist bei dir passiert, sweetcheeks?“

„Es ist blöd und nicht so dramatisch und ich sollte dich damit eigentlich nicht belästigen. Das Projekt, dass ich erwähnt habe, treibt mich in den Wahnsinn. Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung, ob ich es schaffen kann. Es ist eine großartige Chance, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob mein Kunde je zufrieden sein wird.“

„Und um dich gleich hier zu stoppen: Es ist nicht blöd und wenn es dich beschäftigt, kannst du mit mir jederzeit darüber reden, okay. Nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen, Stevie! Ich möchte belästigt werden! Highsociety-Snob ist wohl ein Arsch, was? Gibt es irgendwas, das ich tun kann, damit du glücklich bist?“

„Danke das du da bist und dir mein Geplapper anhörst. Das ist mehr als ich gehofft hab.“ Steve seufzte tief und ließ seinen Kopf ein wenig hängen. „Er ist kein Arsch … nicht direkt. Er will seine Firma neu präsentieren, steckt aber in alten Gepflogenheiten fest und ich denke, dass da einfach viel sentimentales dahinter steckt, weil es ein Familienunternehmen ist … aber er hilft jetzt nicht wirklich bei meiner Arbeit. Und es macht mich glücklich, wenn du mir einfach irgendwas erzählst, damit ich mich auf etwas anderes konzentrieren kann.“

„Oh Stevie.“ Bucky seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass es vermutlich ziemlich verrückt ist, aber es ist nett mal für jemand Anderen da zu sein. Und ich habs vielleicht schon erwähnt und obwohl wir uns noch nicht so gut kennen, fühl ich mich wohl bei dir. Ja … alte Gepflogenheit sind manchmal echt schwer zu durchbrechen, da kann ich aus Erfahrung sprechen. Ich hoffe, dass er es noch bemerkt und sieht, was für eine großartige Arbeit du leistest und das du der Beste darin bist. Hmmm … irgendwas das ich dir erzählen könnte? Gott, dass ist gar nicht so leicht. Oh ja … wusstest du, dass ich mal Astronaut werden wollte, als ich noch ein Kind war? Ich liebte den Weltraum, tu es noch und ich war ein großer Fan von Star Trek und Star Wars. Es könnte durchaus im Bereich des möglichen liegen, dass ich einen leichten Crush auf Harrison Ford hatte … der auch jetzt noch irgendwie heiß ist ...“

Bucky redete eine gute halbe Stunde einfach von seinen Träumen als Kind und was er so toll an Star Trek fand, und an Star Wars ebenso. Wie sehr er die neuen Filme hasste, denn die ersten Drei waren einfach die Besten! Da konnte niemand etwas daran ändern!  
Und Steve hörte ihm einfach zu, genoss die sanfte Stimme ins einem Ohr, welche ihm tatsächlich dabei half ein wenig abzudriften und endlich abschalten zu können.

„ … und wenn ich nicht verletzt worden wäre, hätte ich sogar ein Studium für Astronomie in Betracht gezogen oder wäre der NASA beigetreten. Bist du noch da Stevie?“

„Bin noch da, Darling. Aber warum studierst du jetzt nicht mehr, wenn du doch die Zeit hast?“

„Ich kann mit dem Stress nicht umgehen. Ich hab nen Abschluss in Maschinentechnick von der Army, nicht von ner Uni, aber das ist okay, denke ich.“

„Wen interessiert es, woher dein Abschluss stammt? Ich hab damals etwas mit Kunst genommen, weil es das Einzige ist, in dem ich gut bin. Und jetzt stecke ich mit nem snobistischen Klienten fest und hau mir die Nächte um die Ohren … und sollten sie schlaflos bleiben, könnte man sie zumindest sinnvoller nutzen, als jetzt.“

Bucky lachte. „Lüg mich nicht an! Du bist gut in vielen Dingen. Hunde … du bist gut mit ihnen. Und du bist ein guter Freund, Steve. Der Beste den ich habe, ausgenommen von Clint natürlich.“

Es herrschte Stille für ein paar Sekunden, ehe Bucky einen tiefen Atemzug tat.

„Willst du mir etwas anbieten Stevie? Gibt es da etwas, dass du mich fragen möchtest, huh?“

„Uhm ich bin … okay.“ Er atmete selbst tief durch. „Scheiße, entschuldige, das macht mich ein wenig nervös. Erstens will ich dir sagen, dass ich dich absolut nicht unter Druck setzen möchte. Ich kann solange warten, wie du Zeit brauchst. Ich hab Zeit. Ich kann dir Zeit geben, im Überfluss. Und bitte fühl dich nicht dazu verpflichtet 'Ja' zu sagen, wenn du es nicht willst, aber ich würde dich gern um ein richtiges Date bitten. Wenn das Projekt vorbei ist, dann will ich dich im realen Leben umwerben, mit Dinner und allem. Was hältst du davon, Darling?“

„Wow … das … ist nicht das, was ich erwartet hatte.“ Bucky lachte nervös. „Das kommt unerwartet. Die Sache mit mir und Zeit ist, dass ich immer Zeit brauchen werde. Und ich fühl mich nicht dazu verpflichtet, Steve. Würde ich nie tun. Also ja … Ja ich will ein ordentliches Date mit dir. Und es sei dir gestattet, mich armen Schlucker zu umwerben, wenn du dein Projekt beendet hast. Also … beeil dich lieber Sweetheart.“

„Ich geb dir alle Zeit der Welt und selbst wenn du mir sagst, dass du ein Jahr brauchst, es wäre mir egal. Ich will dich nur treffen.“ Steve atmete kurz ein. „Aber das ist die Art von Motivation, die ich brauche um diesen Mist durchzustehen. Und ich kann dir nicht einmal versprechen, dass wir weiter als zwei Schritte kommen, ohne das ich dich vorher gegen ne Wand presse und dich um den Verstand küsse. Aber es wäre ein Anfang.“

Bucky seufzte. „Das ist nicht das, was ich meinte … Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Aber manchmal brauche ich Raum, alles wird mir zu viel, kann niemanden um mich herum ertragen … Und ich hab Probleme, Gott allein weiß wie viele. Und meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, das du mein bester Freund neben Clint bist, auch wenn wir uns noch nie gesehen haben. Und ich will dich so dringend treffen!! Manchmal glaube ich, ich dreh durch, wenn ich dich nicht bald treffen kann! Schau das du diesen Mist zu Ende bringst, Rogers. Ich warte auf die Einladung zum Abendessen. Oh und du kannst mich Küssen, so viel zu willst, solange ich etwas zu Essen bekomme und vielleicht einen Drink. Danach kannst du mit mir machen, was immer du willst. Ich gehöre ganz dir.“

„James, ich kann dir Zeit und Raum geben.“ Steve lachte. „Was ich sagen will: Ich verstehs und ich würde dich gern zu deinen Bedingungen treffen, das ist alles. Hmmm, ich mag es, wenn du bossy bist.“

„Roger, roger, Mr. Rogers. Ja? Das magst du? Soll ich dir ein wenig gute Zeit bescheren? Oder bist du dafür nicht in der Stimmung?“

„Oh, du hast die Wortwitze entdeckt!! Ich bin gespannt, welcher als Nächstes kommt! Darling, mit deiner Stimme im Ohr bin ich immer in der Stimmung für ein wenig Spaß. Also sag mir, was ich tun soll.“

„Werden wir sehen, wenn sich die nächste Gelegenheit dazu bietet. Hmmm … sag mir, was du anhast Stevie, oder bist du schon nackt für mich?“

„Schaff ich in fünf Sekunden.“

„Nein, nein Darling. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Sei ein guter Junge und erzähl mir was du anhast, würdest du das tun?“

„Okay, ich kann brav sein, für dich. Ich trag meine alte ausgewaschene Jeans und ein weißes Tshirt, hab die Unterwäsche heute weggelassen.“

„Jeez! Stevie! Du bist komplett Kommando gegangen! Gott, wie kannst du überhaupt real sein?!?!“ Bucky stöhnte. „Okay, würdest du dein Shirt ausziehen? Mach es dir danach bequem. Vielleicht in deinem Bett?“

Steve erhob sich vom Sofa und ging in Richtung Schlafzimmer los. „Und Stevie? Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du mich Bucky nennst.“

Allein dieser Satz bescherte Steve eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut! Sie hatten schon so oft miteinander gesprochen, sich geschrieben. Aber es war das erste Mal, dass James … nein Bucky … ihn bat seinen Spitznamen zu benutzen. Und das war ein großer Schritt … für sie Beide. Es zeugte von dem großen Vertrauen, welches Bucky in ihn hatte.

„Okay, ich bin in meinem Schlafzimmer und das Shirt ist weg.“

„Dann mach es dir jetzt in diesen kuschligen Kissen bequem, die dort liegen. Mach vielleicht auch das Licht aus, wenn dir danach ist. Lass einfach die Nachttischlampe an. Wie geht es deiner Pflanze Stevie? Hast du sie gegossen?“ Steve nahm sein Telefon vom Ohr und besah es sich einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe er Bucky lachen hörte.  
„Ich ärger dich nur. Es könnte mir grad nicht egaler sein.“

Steve legte sich in sein Bett und machte es sich zwischen den Laken bequem. „Meine Bettlaken haben ein wunderbares dunkles Blau, welches perfekt zu dir passen würde und ich werd diese Pflanze auf jeden Fall wegwerfen! Ich bin jetzt im Bett, es geht mir gut und ich erwarte gespannt deine Anweisungen, Darling.“

„Okay Stevie, ich möchte das du mit deinen Händen über deine Brust gleitest, deine Seiten … wenn du willst, kannst du mich auch auf Lautsprecher schalten.“ Steve hatte bis jetzt noch nicht daran gedacht, aber es war vielleicht keine dumme Idee. Also legte er das Handy neben sich auf das Kissen, nachdem er Bucky auf Laut gestellt hatte.  
„Schließ deine Augen und lass dich von meiner Stimme führen. Ich will das du dich entspannst Stevie. Ich möchte das du dich fallen lässt und über nichts weiter nachdenkst, nur meine Stimme und wie gut sich deine Hände auf deinem Körper anfühlen. Wie warm sich deine Haut anfühlt, wie glatt. Wie gut es sich anfühlt, wenn du deine Finger über deine Nippel geistern lässt. Du darfst mit ihnen spielen, wenn du willst. Nimm eine Hand und lass sie über deinen Hals gleiten … Stell dir vor es wäre meine und wie gut du dich dabei fühlst. Wie sehr ich es liebe, deinen Körper zu berühren, wie sehr ich es liebte, es zu sehen, wie du dich unter meiner Aufmerksamkeit windest. Lass die Hand an deinem Hals noch ein wenig höher gleiten. Stell dir vor, wie meine Finger deine Lippen berühren. Ich will das du sie in den Mund nimmst Stevie und ein wenig daran saugst. Kannst du das für mich tun?“

Steve konnte ein scharfes Einatmen nicht mehr verhindern. Buckys Stimme stellte so unglaubliche Dinge mit ihm an!

„Sag mir, wie du dich fühlst. Geht es dir gut Sweetheart? Du hörst dich ein wenig außer Atem an.

„Nein … es geht mir gut. Alles gut. Ich hör nur deine Stimme … ich könnte in ihr ertrinken. Ich würd alles für dich tun!“

„Das wollte ich hören. Du bist so ein guter Junge für mich Stevie. Du tust alles, um mich glücklich zu machen. Also möchte ich jetzt, dass du deine Hände ein wenig weiter runter wandern lässt. Du hast noch immer deine Jeans an oder? Ich möchte, dass du sie dir ausziehst. Langsam. Befrei dein hartes Glied aus seinem Gefängnis. Bist du schon hart, Steve?“

„Gott sei Dank kann ich sie endlich ausziehen!“ stöhnte Steve. „Ich bin so hart, der Stoff tat schon weh.“ 

Steve atmete erleichtert auf, als der raue Stoff von seinem guten Stück weg war. Mit ein paar Tritten beförderte er seine Jeans auf den Boden, ehe er sich wieder ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen sinken ließ.

„Sind ausgezogen.“

Bucky lachte leise. „Dann haben wir ja das Richtige getan. Ich möchte, dass du wieder deine Hände nimmst und deinen Körper ein wenig mehr erforscht. Benutz deine Finger um die weiche Haut deines Penis zu erkunden, Stevie. Fass ihn noch nicht an, nicht jetzt. Ich will, dass du nur fühlst. Lass sie über die ganze Länge gleiten, umkreiste die Spitze ein wenig, ehe du sie wieder nach unten wandern lässt. Gott, du machst die wundervollsten Geräusche Stevie … ich will sie so gern hören. Will dich sehen können, wenn ich das bei dir mache. Würdest du mich das denn tun lassen, Stevie? Die Kontrolle über dich zu haben und dich zu befriedigen, nur mit meiner Hand und meinem Mund? Und danach würde ich dich langsam vorbereiten und ich würde in dich eindringen und Liebe mit dir machen. Würde dich mehr als einmal in dieser Nacht kommen lassen … Aber das ist für einen anderen Tag. Jetzt möchte ich, dass du deinen Penis in die Hand nimmst und dich zum Orgasmus bringst. Lass mich dich hören Stevie … lass mich diese süßen Töne hören, die du machst.“

Steve bäumte sich auf, als seine Hand endlich sein hartes Glied berührte und er seine Finger fest darum schloss. „Ich würde dich alles tun lassen … du kannst alles mit mir machen, was du willst … Fuck ich würd alles tun was du willst ...“ Steve nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Gott ich wünschte du wärst hier, ich wünschte du würdest mich berühren Bucky ...“

„Bald, pretty boy … bald bin ich da und kann dich berühren, dich so gut fühlen lassen. Bist du bereit um für mich zu kommen Steve? Willst du kommen? Ich möchte, dass du dich nicht mehr zurücknimmst, Stevie … mein Stevie … mein Liebster!“

„Scheiße, Bucky hörst du dir selbst zu? Die Dinge die du zu mir sagst?“ Steve versuchte nicht einmal mehr sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Ich wollte es eigentlich länger rauszeihen … aber du bist so gut …“

Buckys letzte Worte rissen ihn über die Klippe, ohne das Steve es hätte stoppen können. Diese Worte … DAS Wort … das hatte noch nie jemand für ihn benutzt und es gab Steve einfach den Rest. Steve kam langsam wieder von seinem Hoch runter und atmete schwer. Er wandte seinen Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, sodass sein Mund näher am Handy war.

„Du wirst irgendwann mein Tod sein, das schwör ich dir! Was ist mit dir Darling?“

„Aber das wäre ne gute Art zu gehen, oder?“ Steve konnte das Grinsen in Buckys Stimme hören. „Oh mir geht’s gut Steve, ich schwörs. Hier ging's um dich Doll. Alles nur für dich.“

Steve schloss erneut seine Augen und schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Wie konnte dieser Mann nur von dieser Welt sein? Er atmete erneut tief ein.

„Hey Buck, kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Klar Steve, schieß los.“

„Du hast … dieses Wort … Fuck, ich bin echt nicht gut darin die richtigen Worte zu finden. Schon gar nicht nach Sex.“ Steve lachte nervös. „Aber wenn du es ernst meinst, auch wenn es total früh ist und wir uns nicht wirklich kennen … aber ja … ja ich auch. Und das ist nicht mal eine richtige Frage!“ Steve lachte erneut.

Auch Bucky lachte leise. „Du meinst Liebster? Ja Stevie, ich meine es. So denke ich für dich … über uns. Und es freut mich, dass du das Selbe empfindest. Und wir werden uns sicher bald besser kennen lernen und ich verspreche dir, dass sich nichts daran ändern wird, wie ich für dich fühle. Was genau betrachtet ziemlich kitschig ist, ich weiß.“

„Dann sind wir Beide kitschig. Scheint als ob wir doch sehr gut zusammen passen.“ Steve lächelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du mir vor ein paar Wochen diese verrückte Nachricht geschrieben hast und das Sam mich dazu gezwungen hat, dir zu antworten. Sollte ich ihm dafür danken?“

„Scheint so. Ja, ich bin auch froh darüber. Auch wenn es ein ziemlich zweifelhafter Zug von mir war. Aber nachdem du mir auf Grindr nicht geantwortet hattest, musste ich schwerere Geschütze auffahren, um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.“ Bucky lachte. Und es war etwas, dass Steve ziemlich gefiel. „Wir sollten ihn vielleicht in unserer Hochzeitsrede erwähnen, sollte wir jemals soweit kommen. Vorher aber erst einmal Treffen. Aber zu aller Erst gehst du jetzt schlafen und dann machst du dieses Projekt fertig. Trete ihnen gehörig in den Hintern, wenn du musst!“

„Ich sehs schon vor mir, wie er seine Trauzeugenrede hält und nur zu gern all die peinlichen Details unseres Kennenlernens mit unseren Freunden und der Familie teilt. Vielleicht sollten wir einfach nach Vegas abhauen und es dort machen? Still und heimlich?“ Aber dafür war noch eine Menge Zeit.  
„Ich geh jetzt schlafen und werd die nächsten Tage vielleicht etwas schwerer zu erreichen sein, aber solltest du anrufen, ruf ich auf jeden Fall zurück. Egal zu welcher Zeit, okay?

„Wir sollten Vegas tatsächlich in Betracht ziehen. Und es Familie und Freunden dann später erzählen, ja. Reiß dich zusammen Rogers. Und ich weiß, hab die Nachricht vorhin schon ziemlich deutlich verstanden.“

Steve lachte müde. Ihm fielen langsam die Augen zu. „Gute Nacht Bucky.“

„Nachti Nacht Stevie. Wir hören uns.“

**=*=**

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen Steve nicht sonderlich motiviert war, ihn ein leerer Kühlschrank dennoch vor die Tür trieb. Und Dodger. Sein steter Begleiter saß draußen vor dem Laden und wartete auf Steves Rückkehr.  
Er seufzte laut, als er seinen Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge schob und wahllos Essen rein warf. Er hatte wieder bis spät in die Nacht mit James geschrieben und nebenbei an den Entwürfen gearbeitet.  
James löste definitiv etwas in ihm aus. Und bei Gott, der Kerl war Sex auf zwei Beinen! Aber Steve war sich sicher, dass James ihn nicht mögen würde, sollten sie sich tatsächlich einmal gegenüber stehen, egal was er behauptete. Er war nichts besonderes. Er hatte einfach nur ein großes Mundwerk, dass ihn öfter in Schwierigkeiten brachte, als ihm lieb war. Und er hatte vielleicht ein paar ausgefallenere Vorstellungen, was Sex anging.  
Ansonsten war er eigentlich eher durchschnittlich.  
Steve hörte innerlich Sams Monolog darüber das er sich nicht immer so runtermachen sollte, er war ein toller Kerl, hatte ein tollen Charakter, war liebenswert, sah gut aus, Traum aller Schwiegermütter, yadda yadda yadda …  
Manchmal fiel es ihm aber schwer, das zu sehen.

Er schob seinen Einkaufswagen gerade aus der Süßwarenabteilung. Seine Kunst machte sich schließlich nicht von allein und er lebte nun mal von dem Zeug, wenn er im Stress war. Und mit dem neuen Projekt für Stark war der Stress quasi mit eingezogen. Vor allem nach dem ewig langen Telefonat, dass er heute mit Tony und Pepper geführt hatte. Er wusste, dass ihn Tony noch mehr als ein graues Haar bescheren würde mit seinen Wünschen ...  
Er brauchte allerdings auch noch frisches Obst und Gemüse, da Sam ihn immer wieder gern daran erinnerte, dass er auf seine Gesundheit achten sollte.   
Auch wenn er die meisten körperlichen Beschwerden zum Glück mittlerweile los hatte, das Asthma war geblieben. Deswegen musste er besonders im Winter darauf achten, sich nicht zu erkälten. Denn selbst jetzt holte ihn eine fette Erkältung ziemlich von den Beinen.

Steve schob den Wagen gerade um die nächste Ecke, als er jemanden im Augenwinkel sah, der ihm verdächtig bekannt vorkam. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
An der Fleischtheke stand allen ernstes Bucky!!  
So unauffällig wie möglich zog Steve sich in den Gang zurück aus welchem er gekommen war, doch er sah, dass Bucky sich im letzten Moment umdrehte und ihn vermutlich erkannte.  
Scheiße! Scheiße scheiße scheiße!!   
Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er hatte sich doch noch nicht mit ihm treffen wollen und jetzt sah er auch noch so aus!! Steves Blick wanderte an sich selbst hinab. Er trug ein ausgewaschenes Tshirt und eine komplett ausgebeulte Jogginghose. Und er hatte sich nicht gestylt, trug seine Brille und hatte sich seit Tagen nicht mehr rasiert.  
Oh großer Gott! Kannte das Universum denn gar keine Gnade mit ihm?! Hatte er heute nicht schon genug gelitten?!?!?

Er ließ seinen Kopf kurz sinken, schloss seine Finger fest um den Griff seines Einkaufswagens und atmete tief durch.  
Er konnte das … er konnte Bucky in diesem Aufzug gegenüber treten und er konnte mit der Zurückweisung leben, die dann unweigerlich kommen würde.  
Steve machte erneut einen tiefen Atemzug und wollte gerade losgehen, als er angesprochen wurde.

„Hi Stevie.“

Steve hob seinen Kopf und sah sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben mit dem realen Bucky konfrontiert, welcher ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. Bucky sah unglaublich gut aus. Die Jeans, welche er trug, saß perfekt. Er trug ein graues Shirt und darüber ein schwarz-rot-kariertes Hemd, dessen linken Ärmel er gekonnt nach oben gesteckt hatte.

„Uhm … Hi James?“ Steve wand sich innerlich bei seinen eigenen Worten. Sie waren doch schon beim Spitznamen verdammt!

Steve lächelte schüchtern zurück und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als das sich der Boden unter ihm auftat. Das war so, so, so peinlich!  
Bucky beäugte seinen Einkauf, ehe er sein Gesicht ein wenig verzog.

„Dein Tag läuft wohl nicht so gut, was? Hast du Sorgen mit deinem Projekt?“

Und natürlich musste Bucky so aufmerksam sein, wie immer. Steve hatte ihm beinahe jeden Tag seit ihrem letzten Telefonat sein Herz ausgeschüttet, doch Bucky hatte sich nicht einmal deswegen beschwert.

„Uhm … ja … ich … ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit den Klienten und es lief … gut? Aber ja, er stellt sich immer noch etwas ziemlich spezifisches vor und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigen kann.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass du das kannst,“ versicherte ihm Bucky. „Aber vielleicht brauchst du auch einfach nur ein wenig Entspannung nach dem ganzen Stress. Ein wenig Ablenkung?“

Steve erkannte einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, wenn er ihn sah. Und der hier war so groß, dass er ihn kaum übersehen konnte, selbst wenn er seine Brille nicht aufgehabt hätte.  
Er überlegte nicht lange.

„Ja … ja, das ist vermutlich gar keine schlechte Idee,“ antwortete Steve. 

„Ich wohn nur zwei Straßen weiter … Wenn du ...“

Steve nickte. „Ja, ja würd ich gern … Dodger sitzt draußen.“

„Egal … nehmen wir mit.“

Steve nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Obst- und Gemüseabteilung, um zumindest seinen Einkauf fertig zu machen. Bucky folgte ihm mit ein wenig Abstand, ehe sie sich gemeinsam an der Kasse anstellten und bezahlten.  
Steve packte seine Sachen in den Rucksack, welchen er nun auf seinen Rücken schwang und gemeinsam mit Bucky den Supermarkt verließ. Steve löste Dodgers Leine vom Hundeplatz und der Rüde sah interessiert zu Bucky aufsah.  
Sie redeten kein Wort miteinander, während sie zu James' Appartement gingen.

Steve war nervös. Es war das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er sich auf etwas Reales einließ. Nach Peggy hatte es eigentlich niemanden mehr für ihn gegeben, für den er sich auf diese Weise interessiert hatte.  
Aber Sex war wie Fahrrad fahren, oder? Das verlernte man nicht so einfach.

Vor seiner Haustür fischte Bucky seinen Schlüssel aus der Hosentasche und sperrte die Haustür auf. Steve folgte ihm mit Dodger nach drinnen und gemeinsam stiegen sie in den Fahrstuhl. James drückte den Knopf für sein Stockwerk.   
Steve stand nun zusammen mit Bucky Seite an Seite und der Körper des Anderen strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus. Ihre Hände berührten sich beinahe, sodass Steve seinen kleinen Finger ein wenig ausstreckte, um Buckys zu berühren.  
Als er Buckys Haut das erste Mal berührte, fuhr ein kleiner Schauer durch Steves Körper und Steve drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Sein Blick traf auf Buckys und Steve erkannte bei ihm das selbe leidenschaftliche Verlangen, welches er verspürte. Dodger wollte jedoch auch seine Aufmerksamkeit und stupste ihn am Bein an. Er war in einer fremden Umgebung und das machte ihn immer ein wenig nervös. Steves Blick glitt zu ihm nach unten und er lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn, um ihn hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.

„Alles gut, Buddy.“ beruhigte er den Hund „Wir besuchen heute einen guten Freund.“

Bucky ging neben Steve in die Hocke, stellte seine Einkaufstasche ab, ehe er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte, damit Dodger sie beschnüffeln konnte. Sein Hund zögerte für einen kleinen Moment, ehe er seine Schüchternheit überwand und Buckys Hand schamlos ableckte.   
Bucky lachte und schenkte Steve ein strahlendes Lächeln, welches ihn beinahe in die Knie zwang.

„Damit hätten wir das wohl auch geklärt,“ meinte er mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck, während er Dodger streichelte.

Steves Herz macht einen kleinen Hüpfer, als er Bucky dabei beobachtete, wie er mit Dodger umging. Seine Ma hatte immer gesagt, er müsse darauf achten, wie Menschen mit Tieren umgingen, denn das selbe Verhalten legten sie meist auch ihren Mitmenschen gegenüber an den Tag.  
Als der Aufzug zum stehen kam, erhob sich Bucky aus der Hocke. Er hob seine Tasche hoch und deutete Steve an, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen einen kleinen Gang entlang, ehe sie vor einer dunkelblauen Wohnungstür ankamen. Bucky brauchte einen Moment, ehe er seinen Schlüssel richtig in der Hand hielt und die Tür aufsperren konnte. Steve wollte ihm helfen, doch er wusste nicht, ob Bucky das wollte. Er war schließlich auch vorher ohne ihn klar gekommen.  
Steve folgte Bucky in die Wohnung, welcher die Tür hinter ihnen schloss.

„Du kannst deine Sachen gern bei mir in den Kühlschrank stellen, wenn du willst.“ meinte Bucky. „Und lass Dodger von der Leine. Er kann gern rumlaufen.“

„Hab nichts für den Kühlschrank,“ antwortete Steve.

Er stellte seinen Rucksack einfach neben die Tür, wohin er auch seine Schuhe stellte. Dodger ließ er von der Leine, welcher gleich neugierig durch die Wohnung streifte und alles beschnüffelte. Bucky war in seiner kleinen Küche verschwunden und verstaute seine Sachen in diversen Schränken und im Kühlschrank.  
Er drehte sich um und schenkte Steve ein Lächeln, als er ihn erkannte. Steve fühlte sich seltsam. Bucky sah so gut aus und er … er sah heute aus wie ein Penner. Er konnte sich kaum denken, warum Bucky ihn mit nach Hause genommen hatte. Doch es war passiert und jetzt stand er hier, in Buckys Küche und ja …   
Bucky studierte Steves Gesicht intensiv, was diesem einen leichten Rotschimmer auf die Wangen trieb, ehe er seinen Kopf schüttelte und vor Steve trat. Sie hatten beinahe die selbe Größe, doch Bucky war ein wenig schmaler gebaut als Steve.  
Bucky hob seine Hand und legte sie an Steves Wange, ließ seinen Daumen über seinen Bart gleiten.

„Nach unserem letzten Telefonat konnte ich es ehrlich kaum mehr erwarten, dich endlich zu sehen. Kanns kaum glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist ...“

Buckys Stimme war leise und tief und jagte einen Schauer über Steves Rücken. Bei Buckys Worten, schloss er seine Hände um dessen Hüfte und zog ihn noch ein wenig näher zu sich, sodass sich ihre Oberkörper berührten. Buckys Hand glitt ein wenig nach hinten, in Steves Haar.

„Ich bin real, Bucky … ich bin hier ...“

Dann verschloss er die Lippen des Anderen zu einem Kuss.  
Im ersten Moment war alles ein wenig scheu. Ihre Lippen berührten sich nur sanft, doch Buckys Finger gruben sich tief in Steves Haar, was ihm ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Steve schloss genießend die Augen, ließ seine Zunge über Buckys Lippe gleiten, sodass dieser seinen Mund öffnete und Steve in Buckys eindrang.  
Ihre Zungen umfochten sich, während Steve Bucky dazu brachte, rückwärts zu gehen, bis dieser an der nächsten Mauer lehnte und er ihn endlich schamlos küssen konnte. Bucky küsste ihn ebenso leidenschaftlich zurück und als sie sich voneinander lösten, atmeten sie Beide schwer. Steves Gedanken sprangen kurz zu seinem Inhalator im Rucksack, doch er war sich fast sicher, dass er ihn nicht brauchen würde.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke, ehe sich Steve nach vorn beugte und Buckys Hals attackierte. Er küsste, biss, leckte an der weichen Haut und die Laute, welche er Bucky entlockte spornten ihn nur weiter an.  
Steve löste sich von Buckys Hals und hob seine Hände von Buckys Seiten, legte sie an seine Wangen, strich sanft darüber. Er konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Bucky sah unglaublich aus, mit den vom Küssen geschwollen Lippen, seine Augen war bereits ein wenig glasig und Steve mochte die Spuren, die er bereits auf seinem Hals hinterlassen hatte.  
Bucky löste seine Hand aus Steves Haaren und zog sich langsam das Hemd aus, welches er über seinem Shirt getragen hatte. Anschließend schob er Steve ein wenig von sich, damit er auch das Shirt ausziehen konnte.  
Als der graue Stoff den Boden berührte, trafen sich ihre Blicke erneut und Steve erkannte die Unsicherheit in Buckys Blick. Er war vermutlich darauf gefasst, dass Steve ihn von sich stoßen würde, dass er angeekelt war von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Doch Steve hatte seit langem nichts Schöneres mehr gesehen. Bucky trainierte noch immer, dass konnte man leicht erkennen. Steve streckte seine Hand aus und berührte sanft die Narben auf Buckys linker Schulter.

„Tut es weh?“ fragte er vorsichtig, doch Bucky schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich spüre so gut wie gar nichts an der Stelle. Nur ab und an … Phantomschmerzen.“ Er nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, ehe er Steve in die Augen sah. „Ich … wenn du es abstoßend findest … ich kann das Shirt auch wieder anziehen.“

Steve schüttelte seinen Kopf, ehe er sich nach vorn beugte. Seine Lippen berührten Buckys sanft.

„Ich hab nie etwas Schöneres gesehen, als dich … und ich danke dir für dein Vertrauen. Wer auch immer dir dieses Gefühl gegeben hat, ist ein Arsch. Du bist wunderschön, Bucky!“

Steve hoffte, dass sein Kuss Bucky zeigte, wie sehr er seine Worte ernst meinte. Buckys Hände glitten über Steves Schulter, seinen Arm, seinen Oberkörper, als ob er alles von ihm berühren wollte.  
Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, grub sich Buckys Hand in den Saum von Steves Shirt und er begann es ihm auszuziehen. Steve musste nicht darum gebeten werden und er zog es sich schnell selbst über den Kopf.  
Bucky schenkte ihm einen bewundernden Blick, ehe er seine Hand über Steves Seite gleiten ließ und erst am Bund seiner Jogginghose Halt machte. Er hakte seinen Finger ein und zog sie langsam nach unten, ohne einmal den Blickkontakt mit Steve zu brechen. Bucky verfolgte jede seiner Regungen.

„Wir hatten da so einen Plan … ich wollte ein guter Junge für dich sein Stevie ...“

Als seine Jogginghose weit genug unten war, ließ Bucky sie los und sie glitt von allein auf den Boden. Buckys Finger glitten über seine Hüfte, bis sie an seinem Po angelangt waren und er Steves Backe fest drückte. Steve schloss genießend seine Augen, legte seine Arme um Bucky, ehe er ihn zu einem erneuten Kuss zu sich zog.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, sah Bucky atemlos zu Steve auf.

„Schlafzimmer … sofort,“ knurrte Steve, denn er wollte keinen Augenblick mehr verschwenden.

Er wollte Bucky endlich unter sich fühlen, wollte ihn sehen, wie er sich unter ihm wand … wollte ihn zum schreien bringen.  
Bucky schenkte ihm ein kurzes Grinsen, ehe er seine Hand in Steves gleiten ließ und ihn hinter sich herzog. Dodger hatte es sich bereits auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und hob nicht einmal seinen Kopf, als Bucky mit Steve in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwand.  
Bucky ließ Steves Hand los, als er die Tür anlehnte. Danach drehte er sich zu Steve um und wirkte plötzlich wieder ein wenig unsicher.

Steve ertrug den Ausdruck auf Buckys Gesicht nicht und trat wieder vor ihn, küsste ihn erneut sanft, während seine Hände über Buckys Rücken glitten.

„Wir müssen nichts tun Buck … wir können uns auch einfach in den Bett legen und uns unterhalten, wenn es das ist, was du möchtest. Ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen.“

Buckys Kopf glitt nach vorn und lehnte gegen Steves Schulter. „Das ist es nicht … es ist nur … es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich auf diese Weise mit jemandem zusammen war.“

Steve lächelte ein wenig, als er einen Finger unter Buckys Kinn schob und sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„Du wirst dich so gut fühlen, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, Darling.“

Bucky erschauerte sichtlich bei Steves Worten und ein leiser Laut kam aus seinem Mund.

„Willst du das Buck? Willst du dich gut fühlen?“

Seine Finger gruben sich in Steves Brustmuskel, als er frenetisch nickte. „Ja … oh mein Gott … ja!“

Steve grinste, ehe er Bucky erneut kurz küsste. „Dann sollten wir dich ganz schnell aus deinen restlichen Klamotten befreien. Darf ich?“

Bucky machte einen Schritt zurück und hob seinen Arm, sodass Steve ihm aus der Hose und seiner Boxer helfen konnte. Auch er zog schnell seine Shorts und die Socken aus.

„Aufs Bett mit dir,“ forderte er von Bucky, welcher dem nur zu gern nachkam.

Steve wartete, bis Bucky es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, ehe er ihm folgte.  
Bucky folgte jeder seiner Bewegungen und als Steve schließlich über ihm war, legte sich seine Hand an dessen Wange. Steve beugte sich zu Bucky runter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Bucky ließ seine Hand in Steves dichtes Haar gleiten, brachte es vermutlich noch mehr durcheinander als es schon war und hielt ihn bei sich.  
Steve nahm sich alle Zeit der Welt, um Buckys Körper mit seinen Lippen. Er verteilte sanfte Küsse auf Buckys Gesicht, ließ keine Stelle aus. Seinen Mund, seine Wangen, seine Nase, seine Lider, die Stirn … Danach wanderte er weiter nach unten, liebkoste Buckys Hals, malträtierte den Knutschfleck noch ein wenig mehr, welchen er bereits auf Bucky hinterlassen hatte. Leckte über Buckys Schlüsselbein, verteilte kleine Schmetterlingsküsse über Buckys linke Schulter.

Bucky stöhnte auf, als sich Steves Lippen um seine Brustwarzen schlossen, er an ihnen saugte, während seine Hände erneut über Buckys Seiten glitten. Bucky wand sich bereits jetzt unter ihm und ein lautes Stöhnen kam über seine Lippen. Er schien zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig und Steve grinste ein wenig gegen Buckys trainierten Bauch.  
Doch er kannte das Gefühl von wahnsinnigem Verlangen nur zu gut selbst. Also hatte er ein wenig erbarmen mit seinem Liebsten. Er schob sich wieder über Bucky und küsste ihn erneut verlangend, ehe er sich auf Buckys rechte Seite legte. Bucky gab ein unzufriedenes Geräusch von sich, ließ sich jedoch von Steve auf die Seite drehen, sodass sein Rücken gegen Steves Brust lehnte. Steve verteilte ein paar sanfte Küsse hinter Buckys Ohr, was diesen zu Wachs in seinen Händen werden ließ.

Erneut stellte sich die Frage, wie man Bucky einfach nicht heiß finden konnte. Es gab Menschen mit Behinderung, ja und? Steve hatte schon öfter im Zuge seiner Arbeit mit welchen zu tun gehabt und sie waren meist die liebsten und nettesten Menschen, denen man begegnen konnte.  
Und Bucky … er hatte nur ein Handicap … ein fehlendes Körperglied, welches er für sein Land gegeben hatte. In einem, wie Steve fand, vollkommen unnötigen Krieg.  
Er würde alles daran setzen, dass Bucky sich geliebt fühlte, dass er wieder Vertrauen in sich selbst gewann. Auch wenn das vielleicht nicht das leichteste Unterfangen war.

Steves Hände hielten Bucky fest bei sich, glitten über seinen Oberkörper und Steve zog Buckys oberes Bein ein wenig zurück. Es gab jetzt kaum mehr einen Zentimeter ihrer Körper, die sich nicht berührten.  
Ein leises Wimmern kam über Buckys Lippen, als er Steves hartes Glied spürte. Steve wollte ihm zeigen, wie sehr er ihn begehrte und konzentrierte sich aus diesem Grund vollkommen auf Bucky.

Bucky drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig und Steve kam ihm für einen Kuss entgegen. Er schob einen Arm unter Buckys Körper hindurch, breitete seine Hand über dessen Brust aus, während er mit der anderen Buckys Glied fest umschloss.  
Bucky stöhnte in den Kuss. Er zitterte in Steves Armen und Steve küsste erneut Buckys Nacken, während er ihn mit langsamen, aber wissenden Bewegungen seiner Hand zum Höhepunkt brachte.  
Bucky kam mit einem heiseren Schrei, während sich seine Hand in das Laken krallte und er schließlich schwer atmend gegen Steves Körper sank. Steve grub seine Nase in Buckys Haare, ließ seine Hände über Buckys Körper gleiten, als dieser von seinem Hoch runter kam.

„Bist du noch bei mir?“ flüsterte Steve gegen Buckys Hinterkopf, welcher nickte.

„Ja, ich … ich … das war unglaublich Steve!“

Steve lachte leise. „Das hoffe ich doch.“ Er presste einen weiteren Kuss gegen Bucky. „Wo hast du Gleitgel und Kondome?“

Bucky drehte sich ein wenig in Steves Richtung. „Oberste Schublade ...“

Er sah unglaublich aus. Seine Wangen waren mit einem tiefroten Schimmer überzogen und seine Haare klebten ihm auf der Stirn. Steve stahl sich noch einen weiteren Kuss, ehe er sich von Bucky wegdrehte und in der obersten Schublade nach den Sachen und warf sie dann neben Bucky auf das Bett.

Als Steve sich wieder auf die Seite rollte, legte sich Buckys Hand an seine Wange und er zog ihn zu einem feuchten Kuss zu sich. Seine Arme schlossen sich unweigerlich wieder um den Anderen und er zog Bucky wieder fester an sich.  
Steve verlor langsam das Gefühl für Zeit und Raum, während sie in Buckys Bett lagen.

Bucky löste den Kuss, als er Luft holen musste und Steve ließ seine Nase über Buckys Hals gleiten.

„Wie willst du es, hmm?“ fragte er Bucky.

„Steve …?“ presste Bucky hervor, während Steve sich wieder an seinem Hals gütlich tat. Er liebte es, wie schön Buckys Haut auf seinen Bart und die Küsse reagierte. Wie sehr ihm seine Male standen.

„Was ist?“

„Ich will dich! Ich will dich in mir … JETZT!“

Steve hob seinen Kopf und blickte in Buckys Gesicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinerlei Zweifel zu und er küsste Bucky erneut. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl.“

Er nahm Buckys Hand nun in seine und führte sie an seine Lippen, küsste jeden Finger einzeln, umfuhr Buckys Fingerspitzen mit seiner Zunge, saugte Zeige und Mittelfinger zwischen seine Lippen und spielte ein wenig mit ihnen.

„Quälgeist,“ stöhnte Bucky, was Steve leise lachen ließ und er damit aufhörte.

„Du liebst es,“ konterte er keck, ehe er nach dem Kondom griff und es mit den Zähnen aufriss.

Mit geübten Bewegungen streifte er das Latex über, ehe er nach dem Gleitgel griff. Er öffnete den Deckel mit seinem Daumen und ließ sich ein wenig der kalten Flüssigkeit über seine Finger laufen. Er wartete einen kurzen Moment, damit sie ein wenig wärmer wurde, ehe er seine Hand zwischen Buckys Beine führte und leicht über seinen Eingang gleiten ließ. Bucky stöhnte, als er Steves Finger spürte.   
Steve knabberte leicht an Buckys Ohr und ließ den ersten Finger langsam in Bucky eindringen. Er beobachtete Bucky genau und stoppte immer wieder, wenn sich dessen Gesicht verzog. Doch es dauerte nicht lange und er konnte einen zweiten Finger dazu nehmen. Bucky bewegte sich seinen Bewegungen entgegen und Steve verschloss seine Lippen erneut zu einem Kuss, während er den dritten Finger einführte. 

Bucky stöhnte leise und grub seinen Kopf in die Kissen, presste seine Hüften fester gegen Steves Finger.

„Bitte!“ flehte er. „Bitte … bitte beeil dich Steve … bitte ich will dich spüren … ich brauche dich!“

Steves Herz setzte einen Moment aus, er atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß Bucky, ich weiß. Ssshh …“

Steve zögerte einen Moment, ehe er seine Finger langsam aus Bucky zurückzog. Bucky wimmerte leise und Steve küsste ihn wieder am Hals. Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Steve überlegte gerade, welche Position für sie wohl am Besten war, doch Bucky nahm ihm diese Entscheidung ab.  
Mit seiner Hand drückte er gegen Steves Schulter und rollte ihn auf den Rücken. 

Bucky schwang sein Bein über Steves Hüfte, ehe er sich langsam über ihn schob. Er schien für einen Moment unsicher, wohin er seine Hand tun sollte, doch er platzierte sie schließlich auf Steves Schulter.  
Bucky beugte sich nach unten, presste seine Lippen hart auf Steves. Steve ließ eine Hand in Buckys Nacken gleiten, während sich seine andere an seine Seite legte. Ihre Zungen umfochten sich leidenschaftlich.  
Steve ließ seine Hand langsam über Buckys Taille nach unten wandern, bis sie sich an seinen Po legte. Bucky keucht in den Kuss und presste sich noch ein wenig mehr gegen Steve. Bucky hob seine Hüften ein wenig an und Steve drückte seine Pobacke fest in der Hand. Bucky biss sich auf die Lippe, als Steves Hand sich kurz aus seinem Nacken löste und er sein Glied an Buckys Eingang positionierte. Langsam ließ Bucky sich nach unten sinken. Seine Finger gruben sich in Steves Schulter, bis er in Steves Schoß saß. Sie keuchten beide hart, während Buckys Kopf in den Nacken wanderte und er genießend die Augen schloss.  
Steves Hand wanderte wieder in Buckys Nacken und hielt ihn für einen weiteren Kuss bei sich. Als sie sich dieses Mal voneinander lösten, lehnten Bucky sich nach hinten und stützte sich mit seiner Hand auf Steves Oberschenkel ab. Seine ersten Bewegungen waren etwas fahrig und Steve legte beide Hände an Buckys Hüften, um ihm ein wenig Halt zu geben, jedoch ohne die Führung zu übernehmen.  
Bucky schenkte ihm einen dankbaren Blick, während er seine Bewegungen ein wenig intensivierte. Steves Augen waren fest auf auf Bucky gerichtet, er prägte sich alles von ihm ein. Sein Gesicht, seinen Körper, seine Bewegungen … seine Augen … er hätte in ihnen ertrinken können.

Buckys Bewegungen wurden schneller, das klatschen von nackter Haut auf nackter Haut erfüllte das Schlafzimmer, neben den leisen Geräuschen, dem Wimmern, dem Stöhnen, die Buckys Lippen immer wieder verließen. Und Steve nahm sie alle auf.  
Er war Buckys Spielzeug in diesem Moment, diente ihm dazu, seine Lust auszuleben und Steve hätte nicht sehnlicher getan, als hier unter Bucky zu liegen und diesen gewähren zu lassen. Doch er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam Bucky nun in jeder Bewegung entgegen. Er schloss seine Augen, denn er kam mit jedem Stoß seinem Höhepunkt ein wenig näher.

Ein leises 'Fuck' kam über Steves Lippen, als er spürte, wie sich sein Bauch zusammenkrampfte. Seine Hände schlossen sich fest um Buckys Hüften, welcher seine Bemühungen noch einmal ein wenig mehr steigerte und Steve stieß ein letztes Mal in Bucky, ehe sich seine Finger noch stärker in die weiche Haut von Buckys Hüften gruben. Mit einem heiseren Schrei kam Steve, während Buckys Bewegungen langsamer wurden.

„Bucky … Bucky … Bucky ...“ Steves Atem ging schnell und er wiederholte den Namen wie ein Mantra, während er von seinem Hoch runterkam. Bucky lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn und küsste ihn zwischen jedem 'Bucky' federleicht auf die Lippen.  
Steve legte eine Hand fest um Buckys unteren Rücken, während er mit seinem Eingang spielte und Bucky dazu animierte sich weiter zu bewegen. Buckys Glied war nun zwischen ihren Körper gefangen und durch die Reibung brauchte es nicht lange, damit der Dunkelhaarige erneut kam.  
Steve küsste ihn hungrig, während er sich langsam aus Bucky zurückzog. Bucky erwiderte den Kuss langsam und müde. Er schloss seine Augen, während Steve ihn im Arm hielt.

**=*=**

Steve beobachtete Bucky beim Schlafen, ehe er sich nach einer Weile aus dem Bett quälte und sich auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer machte. Dort befreite er sich von dem Kondom und machte sich sauber. Danach ging er ins Wohnzimmer und sah nach Dodger, welcher noch immer auf dem Sofa lag und schlief.  
Steve wusste nicht, ob er heute Nacht hier bleiben würde, auch wenn er es gern wollte. Doch er musste sich nach Bucky richten. Wenn er allein sein wollte, dann hatte er das zu respektieren. Auf jeden Fall musste er Dodger später noch etwas zu Fressen geben.

Steve ging zurück ins Bad, wo er einen Waschlappen mit warmen Wasser nass machte und wieder ins Schlafzimmer ging.  
So vorsichtig wie möglich machte er Bucky sauber und verteilte sanfte Küsse auf seiner Schulter. Bucky regte sich ein wenig, doch er blieb einfach liegen und drehte seinen Kopf erst, als sich Steve neben ihn auf das Bett legte.

„Hey Bucky,“ flüsterte er leise.

„Hey Stevie ...“

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

Bucky schien einen Moment über seine Worte nachzudenken. „... müde.“

Steve schenkte ihm ein sanftes Lächeln. „Okay … dann werd ich nach Hause gehen.“

Bucky sah ihn an, als ob er den Verstand verloren hätte. „ … bin müde, Steve. Hab nicht gesagt, dass du gehen sollst. Woher hast du nur immer diese verrückten Ideen?“ Bucky tätschelte seine Wange. „Bleib … bitte.“

Und wie hätte Steve das ablehnen können. Natürlich würde er bleiben.  
Er schlang seine Arme um Bucky und presste sein Gesicht gegen Buckys Schulter, ehe er die Decke über sie Beide zog und er seine Augen schloss.

**=*=**

**Bucky POV**

Es war die erste Nacht seit langem, die Bucky ohne einen Albtraum durchschlief. Steve hatte sich vorm einschlafen an seinen Rücken gekuschelt und hielt ihn fest im Arm.  
Er fühlte sich sicher … und das war das erste Mal seit er zu Hause war, dass er das behaupten konnte.

Bucky drehte sich im Halbschlaf um und presste sein Gesicht gegen Steves Schulter, welcher seinen Griff um Bucky noch ein wenig verstärkte und seine Nase in sein Haar grub. Steve gab ein zufriedenes Geräusch von sich und schlief unbeirrt weiter.

Bucky jedoch war halb wach. Er hatte zwar noch nicht auf den Wecker geschaut, aber er war sich sicher, dass es vermutlich langsam an der Zeit war, aufzustehen. Clint würde dann Pietro und Wanda vorbeibringen und er war sich nicht sicher, ob Steve schon bereit dazu war, seinen besten Freund und seine Patenkinder kennen zu lernen.  
Doch noch konnte er die wohlige Wärme in seinem Bett und die Hitze seines Freundes genießen.  
Sein Freund … allein diese Tatsache trieb ihm ein glückseliges Lächeln aufs Gesicht.  
Er hatte vor drei Wochen nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm eine freche Nachricht, das hier einbringen würde.

Bucky atmete gerade tief ein, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und drehte sich zu seinem Wecker um.  
FUCK!!

„BUCK?!? WO KOMMT DER HUND HER?!??!?!“

OH SCHEISSE …. OH FUCK … OH NEIN!!!!

„Steve!“ flüsterte er mit Nachdruck, aber er wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Er hörte die schnellen Schritte der Kinder, vermutlich gefolgt von Dodger, und hatte gerade noch die Möglichkeit, seine Decke ordentlich über Steve und sich zu ziehen. Dann flog auch schon seine Schlafzimmertür auf, was nun auch endlich Steve aufwachen ließ und er augenblicklich in die Höhe schoss, sodass die Decke wieder ein Stück verrutscht.  
Großer Gott … Bucky schloss gepeinigt seine Augen.

Pietro und Wanda blieben augenblicklich stehen, als sie merkten, dass er nicht allein war. Doch Dodger ließ sich davon nicht aufhalten und lief ums Bett herum, ehe er auf Steves Seite auf die Matratze sprang und es sich zwischen ihnen gemütlich machte.

„Ontel Binky? Wer's das?“ fragte Pietro vorsichtig.

Zu allem Überfluss erschien auch noch Clint in der Tür, auf dessen Gesicht sich sofort ein fettes Grinsen ausbreitete. Er saugte das Bild vor sich förmlich auf, ehe er seine Kinder am Kragen packte und nach draußen schleifte.

„Das muss ich Nat schreiben, dass glaubt sie mir NIE … NIEMALS!“ gackerte Clint schadenfroh.

Als die Tür hinter Clint ins Schloss fiel, ließ Bucky seinen Kopf sinken und schüttelte ihn ungläubig. Er drehte ihn ein wenig, als er Steves Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Er konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er keine Berührungsängste mit den ganzen Narben dort hatte.

„Nat?! Er … er kennt nicht zufällig die selbe Nat wie ich oder?“

Doch ihnen wurde die Antwort abgenommen, als Steves Handy irgendwo unter dem Haufen Klamotten auf dem Boden einen Ton von sich gab.  
Bucky ließ sich nach hinten gegen Steves Brust fallen und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen dessen Schulter. Dodger arrangierte sich sofort mit der neuen Situation und legte sich über Buckys Schoß, welcher seine Finger durch das weiche Fell gleiten ließ.

„Wie es scheint, kennt ihr die selbe Nat ...“ meinte er trocken. „Die Welt ist ein Dorf!“

„Ein Wunder eigentlich, dass wir uns noch nicht früher kennen gelernt haben oder?“

„Das Schicksal hat wohl andere Pläne mit uns, Mr. Rogers,“ meinte Bucky mit einem Lächeln.

Er hob seinen Arm, legte ihn an Steves Wange und zog ihn zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich. Dieser wurde jedoch von einem lauten Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen und Bucky stöhnte.

„BUCK!“ Clint hörte sich zugleich angepisst und amüsiert an. „Du hast fünf Minuten, dann bin ich weg und ich verrate den Kids vorher noch, wo das Eis versteckt ist!“

Bucky stöhnte erneut und ließ von Steve ab. So hatte er sich den Morgen danach eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Doch das leise Lachen von Steve, ließ Bucky sich zu ihm umdrehen.

„Alles okay?“ fragte er Steve, welcher nickte.

„Ja … ja, alles okay. Ich … ich bin froh, dass ich gestern mitgekommen bin. Es war zwar nicht so, wie ich mir unser erstes Treffen vorgestellt hatte, aber ich kann mich nicht wirklich beschweren. Bist du glücklich?“

Bucky lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie könnte ich nicht glücklich sein? Du bist hier bei mir … was will ich mehr?“

Steve legte seine Hände an Buckys Wangen und zog ihn zu einem liebevollen Kuss zu sich. Bucky schloss genießend seine Augen und ließ sich für einen kleinen Moment fallen.  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, rieb Bucky seine Nase an Steves.

„... lieb dich Buck,“ flüsterte Steve gegen seine Lippen.

Buckys Herz machte einen kleinen Satz bei Steves Worten. Er konnte nicht anders, als nicken.

„Ja … ja ich auch!“

„ONTEL BINKY!!“

„Aber jetzt sollten wir vermutlich aufstehen und uns so schnell wie möglich anziehen, damit ich dich meinen Patenkindern vorstellen kann und wir mit ihnen frühstücken können. Du bleibst doch zum Frühstück oder?“

Bucky drehte sich noch einmal im Bett zu Steve.

„Wenn du willst, bleibe ich für immer, Buck.“

**THE END**


End file.
